He Vuelto
by Endelstadt
Summary: Secuela de "Trueno Sangriento". Aunque ahora volvía a estar despierta, en la conciencia de aquella mujer resonaba algo mucho más importante — el dúo que le salvó la vida.


**He Vuelto**

**Un Fanfic de **_**Heroes of Might & Magic**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Heroes of Might & Magic_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminadas me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Tan pronto como terminó de hacer lo que le demandaba la cama, Laetitia Falkner se acercó a la ventana del cuarto y miró a través de ella esa hermosa luna brillando con luz divina sobre todo lo que podía alcanzar. A lo lejos se veía la ciudad dormida, sus luces apagadas salvo las antorchas flanqueando sus puertas y el eterno brillo del faro junto al embarcadero conectando la isla con el resto del continente. Se permitió la fémina un suspiro debido al cansancio; había sido un largo día, como todos los otros, y estaba realmente agotada. Bajo su fatiga, sin embargo, descansaba algo más, algo que la llenaba de satisfacción a pesar de los avatares que el destino insistía en colocar en su camino.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre el lecho, bajo cuyas mantas descansaba otra fémina. Esta era atractiva a pesar de sus treinta y algo años, con una expresión derrochando calma conforme continuaba su viaje sin fin por los mares de la inconsciencia. Recién bañada y peinada tras su sesión nocturna con el agua caliente, llevaba puesto un cómodo pijama de lino que abrazaba gentilmente su figura torneada, fuerte, capaz de resistir cualquier asalto físico o mágico. Lo que la tenía así, sin embargo, tocaba las mismas raíces de su mente y alma, habiendo sido despojada de su capacidad de sentir luego del episodio más fatídico de su vida. Al igual que su silenciosa compañera, el peor error que pudo cometer fue asociarse a La Gruta.

Lady Rissa Kyrel, la maestra que perfeccionara y patentara el arte de convertir metales inservibles en valioso mercurio, había completado ese día seis meses exactos bajo la pesada mirada del coma. Laetitia, fiel a sus votos de madre adoptiva, decidió recorrer con ella cada paso de aquel penoso camino, encargándose de que sus horas vacías transcurrieran sin ningún tipo de problema. 112 días antes, al final del mes del castor, se apersonó en el hospital de Rovira y pidió (no, demandó) al médico jefe que la dejara llevársela de allí.

—Mi hija no merece seguir en esta atmósfera tan opresiva —declaró categórica, sacándole pleno partido a sus raíces aristocráticas—. Ya ha sufrido suficiente como para que le dure toda la vida.

—Señora Falkner, no puede exigir semejante cosa tratándose de una paciente comatosa —devolvió el galeno, un tipo algo más joven que ella y con notables aires de autoridad—. Esta clase de estados son delicados y la más mínima alteración podría significar que no despertara nunca más.

—¡¿Acaso insinúa que no puedo cuidar de mi niña?! —Laetitia se enfureció—. ¡Usted no me conoce, zopenco! ¡Ella tiene que estar conmigo!

—No dejaré que se la lleve hasta que despierte.

—Me la llevaré lo quiera o no. ¡Ahora apártese!

Echó mano a sus conocimientos mágicos para invocar una fuerza opresiva sobre su contraparte, quien perdió el color de inmediato al sentir que el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse sobre sí mismo, compactándose al punto de explotar hacia adentro. Su figura se hizo más pequeña gradualmente mientras sentía que los huesos se derretían y el corazón palpitaba como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Con la escasa fuerza que le quedó alcanzó a hacer un gesto de absoluta capitulación, tras el cual Laetitia lo regresó a la normalidad.

—Lunática… —jadeó el doctor—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre… usar… Implosión… en un sitio… como este?

—Se habría ahorrado el mal rato si hubiera dicho que sí desde un principio, pedazo de imbécil —retrucó la mujer del vestido escarlata—. Nadie me separará de mi hija. Nadie —sentenció con voz derechamente asesina—. Ordene que la lleven ahora mismo al carruaje que tengo esperando afuera… o usted y el resto del personal de este hospital desearán no haber nacido.

Chantajear ya no era su estilo, pero era la única carta que podía jugar en tan delicada situación. El médico no pronunció ni una palabra antes de salir, mas le dedicó una mirada tan fría que por momentos pareció traer hasta ese cuarto de hospital la misma esencia de las tierras altas.

El viaje desde el centro médico hasta la casa que la Duquesa de Ravensbridge (ese era su título, no lo olvidemos) tenía en las afueras de Rovira fue tan corto como preciso. Usando su aún abundante riqueza y conexiones se las arregló para decirle a las autoridades locales que la dejaran tranquila, porque ella no iba a salir de allí a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Gracias a la misma magia que antes usara para dañar llevó a Rissa, siempre inconsciente, flotando hasta ese cuarto que le preparara con tanto esmero, desvistiéndola personalmente antes de colocarla sobre el suave colchón de plumas de ganso. Casi derramó un par de lágrimas, asumiendo de pleno ese duelo aún palpitando en las raíces de su alma.

—Quiero estar aquí cuando despiertes, mi amor —sollozó—. Por mi devoción a los desgraciados de La Gruta casi te perdí, pero ahora haré todo lo posible para enmendar todos esos horribles errores. Nunca olvides que te quiero.

Depositó un beso en su frente y salió de allí para permitirle gozar de la paz de su nuevo entorno. La habitación era digna de una noble, con una cama provista de cuatro altos postes y cortinas de seda haciendo juego con su larga cabellera. Los otros muebles, en el mismo estilo fino, estaban hechos de caoba pulida e incluían un tocador provisto de todos los implementos, un escritorio con tintero y numerosos pergaminos, un ropero de tres cuerpos donde mandó guardar todas sus cosas luego de la caída del cabal, un sillón cómodo junto a la chimenea… Tal vez el más significativo de todos fuese un retrato de ella que la duquesa mandara hacer años atrás, cuando la conoció por primera vez y quedó maravillada de su conocimiento.

No pasaba un día sin que Laetitia entrase a ese auténtico santuario para quitar el polvo, ventilar, hacer la cama y conversar con Rissa. Le contaba prácticamente de todo, desde los rumores dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta las noticias llegando desde más allá. La que más le alegró por lejos tuvo que ver con el Baile Anual realizado en la norteña ciudad de Calarnen, donde Lord Thomas Braemar no solo maravilló a la concurrencia entera con un número para la historia sino que también reveló al mundo que ahora era un hombre casado. Su esposa, Kodziomi, era la más noble de las nagas y complemento perfecto a su personalidad generosa, racional y enteramente dedicada a defender lo que creía correcto. Pensó Laetitia entonces que el ahora campeón de los gigantes y titanes estaba bendecido por la misma estrella capaz de llevar a dichas razas a continuar su vínculo con Bracada tras la caída del antiguo imperio de Bracaduun.

"Gavin Magnus tiene en ambos dos estupendos elementos", pensó la duquesa. "Sé que no los molestará porque tienen sus vidas hechas y son atípicos, tal vez los más atípicos nobles que alguna vez haya conocido. Quizás sea por eso que son capaces, como lo demostraron durante la travesía que los llevó al Trueno, de conseguir aliados en cualquier lugar".

Fue precisamente Braemar quien llevó a la señora Falkner a cambiarse de bando, decisión refrendada y reivindicada luego de verlo combatir en persona junto a la naga y esas reinas medusa que le eran sumamente fieles. Sabía de la enorme importancia que el cazador tuvo en la vida de su hija Rissa, quien siempre lo recordó como el más tierno y aplicado de sus alumnos de alquimia elemental cuando ella misma hacía sus primeras armas en la docencia. A veces, cuando no refinaba la poción posteriormente conocida como "Locura Embotellada" para los malvados planes de La Gruta, se ponía a mirar por la ventana y susurraba su nombre, preguntándose en qué rincón de Antagarich andaría buscando aventuras y tesoros.

—Por como hablas de él, querida, pareciera que estuvieras enamorada hasta la punta de tus pies —insinuó la mujer mayor una vez, mientras tomaban un té en el _Cono del Silencio_.

—No estoy tan desesperada, mamá, aunque admito que lo adoro en una escala que te deja pequeña incluso a ti —replicó Rissa tras lanzar una risita—. Braemar siempre ha sido como un hermanito menor para mí, uno que me siento inclinada a proteger hasta que se me acaben las fuerzas.

—¿Y si fueras quince años menor pensarías lo mismo?

Pausó la alquimista antes de jugar su siguiente carta.

—Sí —dijo—. Entiendo dónde quieres llegar, mamá. Braemar y yo somos de sangre noble y es bien sabido que los nobles existimos para obligar a los demás a hacer sus trabajos; así ha sido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Bajo cualquier prisma pareceríamos estar destinados a llegar más allá, pero creo, muy dentro de mi corazón, que él sería feliz con alguien que no fuese tan estricta como yo.

—La gente puede cambiar, querida. Incluso tú.

—No pienso en ello porque sé que no hay futuro —Rissa puso una voz categórica—. Braemar es Braemar y yo soy yo. Nuestros caminos, más allá de esos años de la Academia Imperial, están destinados a correr por separado. Sus padres siempre fueron leales al regente Magnus, el mismo al que deseamos ver depuesto y pudriéndose en la cárcel por permitir que Bracaduun fuese tragado por el olvido. De ahí para adelante el resto se cae solo. Si alguna vez me viera la cara con él en batalla, créeme que se me partiría el alma.

—No me imagino, por lo que me has contado, al chico tomando las armas. Entre un aventurero y un guerrero nato hay más diferencia de la que crees. Eso me han enseñado los años.

—Pienso lo mismo. Además, Braemar es demasiado noble como para siquiera pensar en herir a alguien. En todo caso, si alguna vez llegara a pasarme algo…

Rissa pausó, su expresión mutando a una más melancólica durante unos instantes que casi parecían contradecir sus palabras previas.

—…te pediría que lo busques —continuó—. Él sabrá dónde encontrarme y qué hacer, aunque deba dar vuelta Antagarich de punta a cabo y ofender a todas las casas reales de aquí hasta Vori.

—Confías mucho en él, querida.

—¿Cómo no podría, mamá, si ya te dije que lo adoro?

—Lo haré como me pides, entonces, aunque espero no tener que tirar de ese hipotético cordón —suspiró Laetitia—. Volviendo a lo que habláramos antes, me sorprende que te rindas tan fácilmente. No es propio de ti. ¿Y si alguna otra chica se adelanta y te quita al chiquillo?

—En absoluto me he rendido, mamá, porque aún creo en lo sagrado de nuestra misión —la pelicobriza bebió algo de té—. Hay muchas formas de alcanzar la felicidad y el amor es apenas una de ellas. No te olvides del placer proporcionado por el conocimiento y el poder, por ponerte dos ejemplos. Además, ¿has pensado en lo antiética que se vería una relación entre una profesora y su alumno?

—Ya no están en el salón de clases, queridita. Braemar se graduó el año 40 y ahora es tan adulto como tú.

—Como solía decir uno de mis antiguos colegas, no se puede sacar a la profesora de la Academia Imperial ni a la Academia Imperial de la profesora —bufó levemente la alquimista—. Thomas Braemar siempre será mi alumno más querido y yo, Rissa, nunca iré más allá del sitial de respeto que tengo como su maestra, como la mujer que le enseñó mejor que nadie los rudimentos de una ciencia tan noble como la alquimia, sin importar si jamás pisó un laboratorio luego de recibir su diploma. Después de todo, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para creer que los demás son nuestras marionetas y podemos dibujar con ellos como si fuesen pintura?

Tal frase sonaba derechamente irónica considerando que ambas, durante esa conversación, eran creyentes serias en todo lo que encarnaba La Gruta. Allí estaba ese resabio de integridad que, a la manera de cada cual, fue suficiente para evitar que el carro se saliera de sus rieles y cayera a pique por el barranco de la muerte, ese del que no se volvía jamás.

—Mientras él sea feliz, ya sea con un montón de hijos o sacando artefactos bajo las narices de esos estúpidos Kreegans, yo también lo seré —sentenció la mujer, terminando su té—. Con eso me conformo.

Fue Braemar en lo último que pensó Rissa antes de caer fulminada por el ataque combinado del chico y Kodziomi, cuando esa maldita tiara que le dio Gardius exacerbó su lado malvado a tal punto que prácticamente la poseyó. Supo después, cuando el viejo idiota violó sus pensamientos para encontrar la identidad del cazador, que ella realmente estuvo agradecida de ser derrotada entonces. Cierto es que le costó la conciencia, pero ver aniquilada a su mitad diabólica era un precio que estuvo plenamente dispuesta a pagar. Dimensionando Laetitia el alcance del éxito del muchacho y sus ayudantes, decidió dar el paso definitivo y procurar de su colección personal el Orbe de la Inhibición, único artefacto capaz de neutralizar al arrogante mago que hasta esa noche fuese su compañero de causa. Esa fue la primera mitad de su alivio; la otra llegó cuando echó mano a su propia base de datos y entregó a las autoridades mediante emisarios de confianza detalladísimos reportes de los crímenes de La Gruta. Cayeron el Barón Lucius Berkenbosch, el Conde Maravik, Justinian Selwyn, Farina y Odlea Atandike… A ellos siguieron el cadáver de Martha Bennett, esa mujer tan experta en la escuela mágica de tierra como borracha empedernida, y montones de mandos medios, desde mercenarios a criminales de poca monta, que hacían el trabajo sucio de extremo a extremo de Bracada.

Menos de una semana después murió Gardius, acribillado bajo el fuego de las reinas medusa y las estocadas fulminantes del amor entre el humano y la naga, capaces de romper hasta el más potente hechizo de hipnosis. Al verlos tan compenetrados creyó recuperar su fe en la humanidad, en la misma creación a la que buscó someter en un arrebato de megalomanía alimentada por el aburrimiento hasta que vio la luz gracias a su querida Rissa.

—La Gruta ya no existe y por fin puedo permitirme ser feliz tras tantos años de ceguera —murmuró Laetitia Falkner al salir de los túneles conduciendo a la cámara rugiente, donde descansara la última pieza del puzzle—. No tengo tiempo que perder, porque ahora debo ir por mi hija y cumplir mi compromiso. Así los dioses verán que no miento y tal vez, solo tal vez, encuentren en su bondad una causal para perdonarme.

Tomó el primer barco que la puso rumbo a Rovira y allí se estableció definitivamente, invirtiendo sus dos primeros meses en ir a ver a Rissa todos los días al hospital y quedándose todo el tiempo que le permitían los médicos de turno. Al principio estaba tan apenada que no probaba bocado ni trago, pero luego hubo de capitular ante su propio estomágo y las demandas provenientes del lado racional de su mente. Incluso ahora, que la cuidaba en casa, se preocupaba de no saltarse ninguna comida, desayunando al alba y cenando justo después de la caída del sol. Deseando romper con el estereotipo de pereza y dejadez asociado a la mayoría de los nobles, la fémina escarlata preparaba sus propios víveres, hacía la compra y aseaba toda la casa como si Magnus fuese a visitarla cualquier día de estos. Bebía abundante té y tisanas, prescindiendo del alcohol porque carecía de razones para celebrar. Evitaba las frituras, optando por pescado, carne y vegetales al vapor o cocidos con el mismo calor del horno a leña. Horneaba su propio pan y fabricaba mantequilla gracias a un ingenioso aparato animado con magia que simulaba el trote de un caballo, procesando así la leche comprada en el pueblo. Una pequeña colmena de abejas azules le proveía miel todos los días, evitando tener que gastar pequeñas fortunas en azúcar refinado proveniente de Erathia. Así se mantenía en forma y encontraba una forma de recuperar poco a poco el color de esos años que le arrebató La Gruta. Nada más terminar se daba un baño caliente y caía dormida tras ponerse el pijama, una sonrisa surgiendo a veces en sus cansadas facciones.

Tenía un sueño recurrente: ver despertar a su hija del coma y fundirse en un cálido abrazo con ella para luego iniciar otro camino aún más lento y largo, el de la recuperación y la redención. A veces era Rissa quien iba a buscarla y la encontraba en el jardín; en otras Laetitia estaba sentada junto a su lecho y capturaba con sus ojos esos movimientos primero tenues, luego pesados y posteriormente repletos de esa vida librada por fin de sus ataduras. Cuando volvía a la realidad y se encontraba con la durmiente figura de la maestra del mercurio, sentía ganas de llorar pero no claudicaba. Sabía que esta era la mayor prueba para su amor de madre y no haría trampas. Suficiente tuvo con todas las fechorías financiadas por las fortunas del cabal, fechorías cuyo saldo final fue de cientos, tal vez miles de vidas inocentes.

—Mañana será otro día —murmuró tras taparse hasta el cuello en el silencio de la habitación principal—. Veamos lo positivo: Gardius y los demás idiotas están muertos o en la cárcel, Braemar y Kodziomi son felices y tú, mi niña, tal vez me concederás la nobleza de despertar por fin.

Antes de ceder debido al peso de sus agotados párpados, miró un cuadro junto a la ventana y contempló en él la figura de su fallecido esposo, el mismo que la abandonara diez años atrás producto de una extraña enfermedad que supuestamente pillara en las islas del sur. Nunca amaría a ningún otro hombre como él y le sería fiel hasta más allá de la muerte.

Afuera, Rovira seguía tan silenciosa como cualquier noche de invierno. Ni las velas de los barcos yendo y viniendo cerca de sus costas eran capaces de romper la quietud del ambiente. Más lejos todavía, cubiertos por la niebla teñida de sal, asomaban los riscos de Tagmata, donde el pasto verde azulado crecía y moría bajo las eternas capas de nieve.

* * *

Sintió algo.

Casi fue indetectable, pero sintió algo. En la punta de sus dedos, concretamente. Su cerebro comenzó a despertar poco a poco, llevando oxígeno a esos órganos y células apagados durante demasiado tiempo. El óxido sobre ellos resistió como pudo, mas capituló a los pocos instantes conforme sus músculos, tejidos y neuronas volvían a probar las mieles de la vida.

Llegó otra vez ese agradable pinchazo. Parecía suave, como si estuviera tocando lana recién esquilada o un pañuelo de algodón. Movió lentamente sus manos, casi buscando deshacer ese gusto en sus partes más elementales. Algo más despierta, detectó surcos a intervalos regulares que parecían hilos, así como pequeños valles entre ellos compuestos de una tela noble, casi tan noble como ella.

"Li… Lino", pensó, hilando su primera idea en una eternidad. "Una cama con… sábanas de lino. Mis… favoritas".

Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo; el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y tantos meses de inactividad seguramente le pasaron factura. Sin deseos de pensar que había olvidado cómo respirar, inhaló todo el aire que pudo captar y detectó esencias frescas, con toques de sal y espuma, entrando por su ventana. Cabía plantearse entonces dos preguntas. Una, ¿quién la abrió? Dos, ¿qué cuarto de hospital huele a sal marina?

"Vamos, mujer", se animó casi como obligación. "Vence el sopor que te invade y despierta".

Ya no titubeaba. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, notando un campo color escarlata sobre ella que le respondió su segunda pregunta. Ningún cuarto de hospital tenía techo rojo porque casi todos eran grises o blancos, siempre de piedra. Ningún cuarto de hospital tenía una cama tan cómoda como en la que estaba tendida, sus sábanas casi siempre de algodón o hilos de menor calidad. Ningún cuarto de hospital entregaba una sensación tan cómoda, tan silenciosa como esa presencia que no se soltó de sus manos durante lo que parecieron siglos de sueño. Lanzó un leve gruñido, intentando levantarse nuevamente y fracasando igual que la primera vez. Parecía que sus huesos y músculos estuviesen hechos de hierro en vez de carne y calcio.

"No quiero dormir", musitó. "¡Ya no quiero dormir!"

Con un esfuerzo titánico venció el peso de su propio centro de gravedad y se impulsó hacia adelante en un movimiento calculado gracias a la fuerza de sus robustos brazos. Instintivamente se frenó para no irse de bruces contra la orilla de la cama y, en el peor de los casos, ir a parar al suelo sin escalas. Ahora que tenía la espalda erguida, detectó claramente la tensión en los músculos de su pecho, cuello, espalda y cintura. Llevó allí sus manos y se encontró con la suavidad típica de la limpieza. Por puro instinto cogió su larga cabellera cobriza y llevó una parte a su nariz; estaba tan purificada como todo lo demás.

—Alguien ha estado bañándome —levantó la voz pero no lo suficiente para armar escándalo—. Alguien… me ha visto desnuda todo este tiempo.

Volviéndose más roja que su mismo pelo (era muy pudorosa a pesar de su imponente presencia), dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire para quitarse el bochorno y decidió contemplar el resto de su habitación. La cama era imponente, a la altura de una persona de alcurnia, y sus sábanas estaban tan frescas como todo lo demás. Depositó su vista en los finos muebles de caoba que seguramente costaron una fortuna a quien sea que los comprara. Notó la alfombra mullida de lana teñida en tonos blancos y negros, creando un patrón similar al de un tablero de ajedrez bajo sus pies. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta el escritorio, deslizando sus manos sobre esa pulida superficie y tocando tentativamente los pergaminos ubicados cerca del borde junto a la pared. Casi se sintió tentada de coger la pluma, mas no estaba segura de si realmente podría escribir algo concreto.

—¿Estoy… despierta? —su voz se quebró un poco—. ¿Realmente estoy despierta?

Lo último que recordaba antes de caer dormida fue una sensación de intenso dolor, casi como si una de sus mitades elementales hubiese muerto. Volvió un poco más atrás y captó trazas de la noche, del frío mezclado con el fuego infernal capaz de derretir hasta la nieve más compacta. Allí aparecieron sobre su lienzo mental varios rostros que al principio no parecían encajar, pero que con un poco de esfuerzo quedaron bien ubicados en sus respectivas casillas. El primero era el de una naga noble, hermosísima, de piel tan blanca como las nubes y dispuesta a jugarse el pellejo por detenerla. Algo más abajo, en la base de la colina, aparecían otras cinco reptilianas con serpientes por cabellos y provistas de arcos cortos; era sabido que disparaban desde la cintura y su mirada, especialmente de cerca, invocaba miedo puro. Y el último, el más importante, el que más la conmovió, fue el de un muchacho bastante más joven que ella, vestido con ropas oscuras y llevando una gruesa capa negra en sus hombros. Venía crispado, casi decepcionado como si hubiera hallado la fuente de todas las mentiras. Recordó entonces la cruenta historia que le contó, teñida de venganza y megalomanía. Recordó su objetivo primario, el que la llevara hasta ese desolado rincón del país en busca de algo cuyas pistas podían ser descifradas solo por quienes eran dignos de sus dones. Recordó que levantó los brazos, rodeándose de esa energía capaz de destruir las mismas raíces del planeta si no se usaba con criterio… y rompió a llorar.

—¡Braemar…! —sollozó desconsolada y en silencio—. ¡Braemar, mi niño…!

Había estado a punto de matarlo a él y sus acompañantes. Luchó contra él y la naga al tope de sus capacidades, deshaciéndose de ella sin ningún problema y luego quedando cara a cara con el chico al que consideraba el mejor de todos sus alumnos. Tan pareja había sido la cosa que cuando uno tomaba ventaja, el otro se recuperaba casi al instante. Solo un tropezón de él pareció equilibrar las cosas y ella, ebria de sangre y poder, sacó una daga de plata y se dispuso a ultimarlo. Después vino un estallido, su arma hecha miles de pedazos, su cuerpo tirado nuevamente sobre la nieve. Recordó también las flechas hundidas en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, cuyas cicatrices, una vez levantó su pijama, seguían allí. Inmediatamente sintió un pinchazo potente que casi la arrojó al suelo, aunque alcanzó a sostenerse del mismo escritorio para no quedar tirada cual saco de patatas.

—La tiara… —murmuró, casi presa del paroxismo—. Esa maldita tiara…

Su lado malvado no iba a rendirse así como así, pero como estaba debilitado no pudo hacer mucho cuando los tuvo a ambos encima, él sujetándola por los hombros con la fuerza de mil titanes y ella tironeando para romper ese artefacto que la poseyó, que la convirtió en todo un monstruo tras despertar sus facetas más ocultas y sanguinarias. La fémina buena, que siempre sonreía y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier extraño en su camino, logró empinarse al risco más alto en espera de la cuerda a la salvación, logrando agarrarla justo en el momento en que Kodziomi (así creyó recordar que se llamaba la ofidia) separaba las dos mitades de la tiara, su fuerza diabólica liberada en un rayo que duró fracciones de segundo en la fría noche de Tagmata. En ese preciso momento el planisferio de su mente se destrozó, catapultándola a los terrenos del coma, esa terrible condición que prácticamente nunca devolvía lo que se llevaba.

Ella, claro, fue la excepción a la regla. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y agradeció a los dioses por mostrarle que todavía no era su momento de irse al otro lado. Jugó a la lotería y venció, su dardo cayendo en la única casilla verde entre un mar de rojos que a veces mutaban en negros.

—Mi niño… —repitió—. ¿Dónde estarás ahora?

Caminó hasta un perchero junto a la puerta y lo abrazó instintivamente, creyendo de verdad que se trataba de Thomas Braemar. Excluyendo a ese silencioso acompañante que nunca reveló su identidad, había pasado tanto tiempo sola que su hambre de afecto era casi omnipotente, capaz de reducir a la nada misma cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance, fuera material o no. Despertando de su ilusión, soltó el perchero y movió sus pies hasta la ventana, no sin antes colocarse una bata que alguien dejara encima de la silla junto al escritorio; había estado tan absorta en intentar procesar su nuevo estado de cosas que se olvidó del frío del ambiente, alimentado por el aire salado colándose entre los paneles semiabiertos.

Maravillada quedó la mujer al ver el sol salir desde más allá de los límites del pueblo cercano, perfilándose contra los techos de las casas y las torres del castillo local. Su aura anaranjada, enmarcada en un cielo inusualmente limpio para ese rincón de Antagarich, dotó al momento de una magia que nunca creyó posible. La luz mostró también el humo blanco saliendo de pequeñas chimeneas, las fuentes arrojando agua y las calles que poco a poco empezaban a despertar de su sueño. Hacia la derecha, junto a lo que parecía un enorme embarcadero combinado con astillero, ya trabajaban los estibadores llevando sacos de acá para allá, siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de una torre con luz giratoria que ya tocaba los últimos compases de su largo turno.

—Un faro —dijo—. Un faro. El castillo. El muelle. ¡Rovira! —conectó todos los puntos—. Estoy en Rovira.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, recibiendo el bofetón de una realidad mostrándole que no había ido a parar tan lejos como creía. Seguramente Braemar, tras vencerla, habría ordenado a sus ayudantes que la llevaran al hospital de la ciudad para que la trataran, saliendo después con destino desconocido tras llevarse el artefacto cuyas pistas siguiera hasta Tagmata. Una nueva conexión neuronal trajo a su mente las imágenes de sus órdenes a Halon, el genio de piel verde, y el grupo de archimagos que dejara tras ella para no ser molestada mientras examinaba la columna de piedra. Hacia el sur, en un bosquecillo aislado, estaba el cadáver de "la basura", aquel Kreegan que ella misma masacró una vez cumplió su propósito de rastear azufre para la poción. Y un poco más hacia el oeste, cerca de la puerta donde se hallaba el monolito conectando ambas islas, aparecían los restos de una batalla cruenta ganada por sus tropas. Ninguno de los defensores sobrevivió, tal como evidenciaban los restos de carne quemada mezclada con hierro fundido y piedras carbonizadas. Así era La Gruta, después de todo. Quien no estaba a su favor estaba en contra y a estos últimos se les consideraba simples obstáculos a quitar de en medio, sangraran o no.

"Soy una asesina", meditó ella con asco. "¡Soy una maldita asesina! ¡Debería estar en la cárcel, no en esta habitación tan lujosa!"

Ni siquiera estaba vestida, mas percibió en su corazón el reflejo instintivo de ir así mismo a la guarnición local y confesar sus delitos. Al menos así tendría la conciencia tranquila y no haría más daño a la sociedad. Abrió la ventana de par en par y un chiflón de aire entró en ese instante, abofeteándole el rostro y remeciéndole la mente, casi castigándola por ser tan dura consigo misma. ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo en coma no había sido ya suficiente penitencia?

—Si me entrego pasaré merecidamente el resto de mis días en prisión —murmuró—. Moriré sola como los peores antisociales. No volveré a ver a Braemar —se estremeció entera— ni a mi madre.

Derramó una vez más copiosas lágrimas, ahora tendiéndose en la cama y pensando en Laetitia, aquella mujer sin marido ni hijos que la acogiera en su seno nada más integrarse al cabal. Con ella congenió de inmediato, encontrando una amiga y confidente capaz de aguantarle todo mientras le permitía conservar una veta de dignidad moral en el rincón más oculto de su corazón. Era noble igual que ella, aunque el Ducado de Ravensbridge era prácticamente un recuerdo perdido en el tiempo (la Constitución Bracadana abolió la esclavitud y la totalidad de los feudos locales), su título puramente ceremonial aunque provisto de una buena cuota de orgullo y vergüenza por hechos pasados. A sus ancestros se les acusó de ser espías y delatores, así como de emplear cazadores de fortunas para capturar esclavos fugados en lo que actualmente eran Krewlod y Tatalia. Por otro lado, su mecenazgo permitió abrir cientos de escuelas de magia a lo largo y ancho del imperio, dando pie para que alumnos dotados de cualidades innatas pudiesen desarrollarlas en un ambiente adecuado. A los Ravensbridge debían Bracada y Erathia las raíces de sus Gremios Mágicos, conservados a un nivel más o menos inferior al otro lado de sus fronteras; ya se sabía que tanto bárbaros como brujas practicaban artes arcanas más crudas, orientadas a la supervivencia y lo bombástico antes que a la estética.

A la señora Falkner contó sus secretos más íntimos, como ese temor horrible a enamorarse y no ser correspondida, a un eventual fracaso del cabal en su intento por restablecer Bracaduun… o al hecho de encontrarse con una araña gigante en su lecho. La aracnofobia era quizás su rasgo más curioso, casi humorístico si se consideraba su prestigio como maestra, hechicera y comandante de algunas de las tropas más fogueadas del reino. Tal vez el más importante de todos ellos tuviera que ver con Braemar, ese muchacho inteligente y carismático al que adoraba como un hermanito y del que siempre esperó lo mejor. Hijo de diplomáticos, nunca mostró grandes aptitudes para la alquimia, más pasó todas sus asignaturas a punta de estudiar duro, practicar aún mas duro e improvisar en los exámenes finales, casi siempre dejando boquiabiertos a los otros maestros. Laetitia una vez le insinuó que parecía quererlo como mucho más que un familiar, mas ella debió cortarle la inspiración porque estar toda la vida con él sería imposible. Venían por caminos demasiado divergentes, cruzados únicamente por motivos utilitarios y reglamentarios. No todo era tan malo: quererlo a la distancia sería un buen consuelo.

"Mientras él sea feliz, ya sea con un montón de hijos o sacando artefactos bajo las narices de esos estúpidos Kreegans, yo también lo seré", le dijo entonces a esa mujer que ahora era su madre. "Con eso me conformo".

Abrazó una almohada a fin de tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo, eliminando poco a poco esas desagradables vibraciones de su voz y preguntándose si realmente habría podido cumplir su meta. Sabía que tenía el Escudo de la Centinela consigo y, tras vencerla, se habría hecho también con el Casco del Trueno, pero de ahí a pillar a tiempo los otros dos componentes del Trueno del Titán había un abismo de distancia. No estaba dudando de él, pero ir de cabeza contra La Gruta sin más ayuda que la de esas ofidias era una locura por donde se mirara.

—Respuestas. Necesito respuestas. No ganaré nada quedándome aquí —se levantó, ahora totalmente decidida—. Conseguiré algo de ropa y saldré ahora mismo a buscarlo, aunque tenga que dar vuelta Bracada de extremo a extremo. Quizás todavía esté a tiempo de salvarlo.

Sus planes quedaron cortados debido al tremendo rugido lanzado por su estómago. Parecía que el hambre dominándola no solo se circunscribía al afecto. Le temblaron levemente las piernas, obligándola nuevamente a sentarse sobre el suave lecho y haciéndola maldecir en silencio su aparente debilidad. ¿En qué estaría pensando para creer que volvería a funcionar tan bien como antes nada más salir del coma?

—Ay, Rissa, a veces eres demasiado impulsiva para tu propio bien…

Abrió un poco más los ojos debido a la impresión. Sus recuerdos estaban intactos y su nombre también. Lanzó un largo suspiro derrochando alivio porque sabía que ciertas personas, al despertar de un coma, podían perder parte o la totalidad de sus recuerdos; lo mismo aplicaba a ciertas funciones del cuerpo que se quedaban atrapadas hasta el fin de los tiempos en el fondo de ese oscuro acantilado.

—Lady Rissa Kyrel —habló una vez más—. Rissa Kyrel, maestra del mercurio y descendiente por línea paterna de Kurl, uno de los antiguos reyes magos de Bracaduun y quizás el más grande de todos ellos…

Pausó en el acto. Lo último que deseaba era tener que volver a esa historia insana que contara a Braemar y las ofidias antes de invocar el hechizo de Infierno e intentar matarlos a todos. Si bien su mente ya no estaba envenenada con las cadenas malditas tendidas por la tiara, aún no acertaba a comprender cómo él y la naga lograron saltarle encima y abortar su intento. Un fallo en aquella ocasión los habría convertido a ambos en huesos carbonizados.

—Tengo hambre —se incorporó una vez más—. Iré a echar un vistazo a la cocina, comeré algo y me largaré de aquí sí o sí. Debo encontrar al chiquillo y a sus aliadas; tal vez aún esté a tiempo de expiar mis culpas.

Enfundó sus pies en unas mullidas pantuflas que la llenaron de un calorcillo agradable. Eran exactamente de su talla, lo que la llevó a pensar una vez más en esa misteriosa presencia que de algún modo la sacara del hospital de Rovira para traerla aquí, a esta casa o mansión o lo que fuera que integrara el cuarto. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la tiró hacia sí misma con todo el cuidado que pudo, pero el ruido de una campanilla ubicada sobre el marco hizo inútil su intento de pasar desapercibida.

—¡No, una alarma! —bufó insatisfecha—. ¡El truco más viejo del libro y caí en él!

Desechando de plano el prospecto de saltar por la ventana hasta el jardín porque no sabía qué podía esperarla abajo, se fue como por reflejo al otro extremo del cuarto, quedando de espaldas contra el muro. Intentó canalizar algo de energía mágica en sus manos pero fracasó; aún estaba muy débil como para que su cuerpo aguantara el esfuerzo que significaba doblar la realidad a punta de hechizos y encantamientos. Como última opción tenía el llegar a las manos, algo en lo que le sobraba experiencia debido a sus aventuras siendo más joven y los entrenamientos con el ejército bracadano cuando fue comandante. Deseó tener a su alcance una daga, aunque fuera de acero corrupto; era el arma con la que mejor se sentía y le permitía, entre ataque y defensa, ejecutar movimientos parecidos a los de un baile conforme buscaba el flanco más débil del enemigo para asestar un único y devastador golpe. A la Rissa buena siempre le gustaron los combates breves y sin excesivo derramamiento de sangre para después volver a ocuparse de lo realmente importante: sus experimentos, sus clases, quizás una taza de té con pastelillos frente a la chimenea del estudio al que llamaba hogar.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo. Dentro de poco sabría a qué se enfrentaba, si bien se preparó para lo peor.

Lo siguiente que vio no fue una mantícora ni una medusa ni un espectro ni un unicornio salvaje. Frente a ella, con expresión sorprendida, las manos temblorosas y enfundada en una bata gruesa, estaba Laetitia, su madre. Los ojos de la fémina mayor brillaban a punta de lágrimas ansiosas por salir a explorar el mundo.

—Hija… —titubeó, tragando saliva—. ¿De verdad eres…?

—Mamá…

Rissa rompió a llorar pero de alegría, arrojándose inmediatamente después en los brazos de la duquesa. Hundió su cabeza bajo su cuello y respiró hasta hartarse la esencia de aquella mujer fantástica.

—¡He vuelto, mamá! —dijo, su voz quebrada por la emoción—. ¡Por fin he vuelto!

—Los dioses se han apiadado de nosotras, mi niña linda —Laetitia también lloraba—. Durante todos estos meses pensé que nunca vería el día en que te encontraría despierta, por fin liberada del opresivo espectro del coma, y ahora, tras escuchar la campanilla, te tengo en mis brazos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante bien. No tengo problemas para moverme y puedo recordar bien todo lo que pasó antes de mi… accidente.

—¿Cuál es mi nombre y mi título? —inquirió la mujer escarlata.

Rissa le respondió sin demora, aprovechando también de mencionar el propio. Laetitia estaba muy complacida.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó la alquimista—. Ahí sí que ando totalmente perdida.

—Es la tercera semana del mes del perro, de modo que no falta mucho para el fin de año. Dentro de unos 20 a 25 días el año 1146 después del Silencio será solo un recuerdo.

—Eso significa que… pasé seis meses en coma —Rissa calculó rápidamente—. Seis meses repletos de cosas que me encantaría saber y por las que temo, hasta cierto punto. Mamá, quiero que me respondas una pregunta con toda sinceridad.

—Lo que desees, hija querida, una vez hayamos llenado nuestros hambrientos estómagos con algo. Verte de vuelta entre los vivos trajo a evidencia la enorme cuota de fatiga que vengo arrastrando.

—¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

—Pídelo y lo tendrás.

La fórmula de té y pastelillos nunca fallaba, así que Laetitia fue a la cocina por un par de porciones y las trajo al cuarto en un carrito hecho de plata pulida. Instaló todo en una mesita plegable que sacó del ropero y sirvió dos tazas humeantes para ambas. Rissa no sabía si decidirse por los bollos de canela, las tortitas glaseadas con miel o las tartaletas de frutas en tamaños individuales. Al final optó por lo sano y colocó una de cada tipo en un platito, devorándolas con fruición. Sentir el dulzor en su paladar llenó su corazón de alegría, la que balanceó de buena forma con el té amargo y caliente. Mientras su madre traía las cosas se permitió cerrar la ventana; deseaba tener el ambiente del cuarto en absoluta paz para lo que deseaba preguntar.

—Gracias por esto —dijo la joven, besando las benditas manos de su madre—. No existe mejor forma de volver a vivir que al pulso de buenos embelecos caseros.

—Y eso que antes siempre te preocupabas de estar delgada, mi amor —devolvió la madre con algo de picardía.

—Nunca dejaré de tenerlo en cuenta, pero por lo pronto deseo ir recuperando poco a poco esas sensaciones que el coma casi me arrebató para siempre —Rissa bebió algo de té—. Ya te dije que deseaba saber una cosa en particular, así que cortaré por lo sano y la diré ahora.

Se hizo un silencio tan breve como omnipotente entre ambas.

—Dime si Braemar pudo ensamblar el Trueno del Titán antes que La Gruta.

Aunque Laetitia sabía que esto era lo primero que iba a preguntar su hija y había ensayado dicho escenario incontables veces, decidió medir bien sus palabras antes de colocar su respuesta sobre la mesa.

—Sí, mi amor.

—¡Lo sabía! —Rissa casi hizo una acrobacia encima de la mesa—. ¡Sabía que lo conseguiría! ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Muy sangriento?

—Bueno, en eso tendré que ser bastante concisa. Sabrás que él encontró el Escudo de la Centinela antes que nosotros y, tras derrotarte, se hizo con el Casco del Trueno antes de sellar para siempre la cámara donde se encontraba —la madre intentó ordenar un poco sus recuerdos—. Luego de eso fue con su asistente hasta Ochre, donde llegó a una ciudad devastada y cazó posteriormente a nuestros esbirros para quitarles la llave y darles muerte.

—¿Iban las medusas con él?

—No.

—¿No? —la alqumista levantó sus cejas—. Y yo que las hacía siguiéndolo hasta el Macizo de Corona.

—A saber qué pasó de estación a estación, querida… El punto es que allí, en la cámara subterránea del Deara Siena, encontraron el Gladio del Titán camuflado como daga. Ergo, tras ese tercer fracaso de La Gruta, decidimos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en intentar ubicar el último artefacto y allí… allí Gardius violó tu mente.

Procedió Laetitia a relatarle la escena en el cuarto del hospital de Rovira y su posterior pelea tras asesinar de una puñalada en el cuello a Martha Bennett; ni una lágrima derramó Rissa por ella porque siempre la consideró una borracha inútil y Gardius, aquel mago psicótico, debía estar realmente loco para haberse prendado de ella. Cuando la madre llegó al momento en que recibió la puñalada tembló entera y su hija la imitó, especialmente considerando el estrecho esquive de la muerte ocurrido entonces. Un par de hechizos de Curación más tarde, la duquesa unió sus palabras a la acción y preparó los movimientos que significarían la caída del cabal. A la mañana siguiente, tras completar la tarea de entrega de información, empacó solo el Orbe de la Inhibición antes de tomar el primer barco rumbo a Southport, en cuya geografía se encontraban las montañas en forma de cornamenta y, más al sur, el portal secreto llevando a las cavernas donde descansaba la cámara rugiente.

—Cuando descendí las escaleras en medio del campo de tréboles luego de esquivar un montón de huesos deshechos, bebí algo de agua de la fuente junto a la puerta de la cámara y, al abrirla, me di cuenta que había llegado tarde —continuó la mayor—. Gardius ya estaba allí, explicándole a Braemar sobre la facilidad de dejar que él viniese a los brazos de La Gruta y, con él fuera del juego, obtener los demás artefactos sería facilísimo. Entonces ese hijo de perra apeló al truco más bajo y ruin de todos: hipnotizó a la naga para que atacara al chico, quien se defendió como pudo pero al verse desarmado… optó por poner su vida en las manos de la mujer a la que amaría, según sus propias palabras, más allá de la muerte.

—Por los dioses… ¿De modo que Braemar y Kodziomi se enamoraron? —Rissa estaba sorprendida—. ¿Cómo ocurrió, mamá?

—Siempre estuvieron allí para el otro, queridita, y fue el poder de su propio amor el que le permitió a ella romper la hipnosis y arrojarse en sus brazos, besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces me anuncié yo y, tras activar el Orbe de la Inhibición, recibí un boleto en primera fila para presenciar la muerte de Gardius. Con él pereció para siempre La Gruta en Bracada; su contraparte erathiana, que tenía en sus filas a no pocos nobles de linajes tan antiguos como los nuestros, cayó al poco tiempo con ejecuciones, juicios y toda la parafernalia. Abandoné la cámara antes que Braemar y sus aliadas ensamblaran el Trueno, del que él ahora es justo portador. Saber que está en sus manos es un alivio; jamás osará utilizar sus poderes para hacer el mal ni revivir tiempos que fueron justamente sepultados por el veredicto histórico.

No quiso mencionarle que el chico y la hermosa naga ahora eran esposos ante los ojos de los titanes, la ley y el cielo. Ya llegaría el momento de revelar esa clase de información.

—Me alegro mucho por él, por ambos —la pelicobriza derramó un lote más de lágrimas—. Ahora es feliz y ha cosechado los frutos de una hazaña que seguramente pasará a la historia con letras grandes.

—Querida mía, ni Braemar ni Kodziomi son de esos nobles que gustan de aparecer en los libros —corrigió Laetitia sin malicia—. Ellos simplemente son felices como cazador y asistente, como compañeros de alma, siempre en busca de la próxima gran aventura. En cuanto a las reinas medusa, que los acompañaron en la parte más crucial del viaje, ignoro qué fue de ellas. Yo misma les dije que intentaría abandonar mi vida pasada y empezar de nuevo, tal vez con otro nombre y lejos de toda esa toxicidad colgando del _Cono del Silencio_.

—Imagino que lo desalojaron por completo.

—Fue clausurado por las tropas de Magnus. La evidencia que seguramente quedó allí luego de aquella noche en que todo el tinglado se vino abajo constituyó otro avasallador lote para condenar a los mandos de todo tipo —la duquesa habló satisfecha—. Tu laboratorio seguramente se perdió, así que…

—No importa —Rissa la interrumpió con un gesto—. No quiero pensar en hacer más experimentos insanos, mamá. Deseo vivir, recuperar todo este tiempo que me arrebató el coma en su intento de llevarme a los lechos de la muerte. Quiero mirarme desnuda al espejo, volver a encontrarme con mi cuerpo y mi femineidad, sentir la delicia de un baño caliente y del frío aire que domina nuestro país. Quizás, si la Academia Imperial perdonase mi ausencia tan prolongada… me encantaría empezar de nuevo como docente.

—¿De verdad lo harías?

—Nada pierdo con preguntar, pero antes deseo saber otra cosa. ¿Cuándo llegué aquí?

—Te traje yo misma, mi amor —ahora le tocó a la madre emocionarse un par de niveles—. Estuve dos meses completos contigo en tu habitación durante las horas de visita, hablándote y rogando que despertaras para poder empezar juntas nuestra nueva vida. No ocurrió nada y, como el médico a cargo de ti y sus enfermeras me trataban cada vez peor, se agotó mi paciencia y le exigí que te dejara libre. Se negó terminantemente y en un arrebato de furia decidí lanzarle un hechizo de Implosión —ante esa sola mención su hija tembló—. No lo maté, por cierto, pero con eso te dejó venir conmigo.

—Seguramente ahora soy _persona non grata_ en el hospital de Rovira. Pensar que nunca me enteré de nada en tanto tiempo… Yo habría pasado allí una semana y después salido por cuenta propia, dijera lo que dijera el médico. Detesto las clínicas, los quirófanos y todo lo que se les relacione.

—Siempre has sido una mujer de acción, Rissa, y me da gusto ver que tu temperamento sigue tan intacto como el resto de tus cualidades.

—Gracias de verdad, mamá —la hija le dio un beso en ambas mejillas—. ¿Y luego qué ocurrió?

—Nunca dejé de rezar por tu bienestar y tu estabilidad, mi amor. Me hice devota de ti, bañándote cada mañana y cada noche y manteniendo tu habitación limpia, igual que el resto de la casa donde ahora estamos. Seguía creyendo que estabas viva y que el coma era un obstáculo molesto cuya capitulación llegaría tarde o temprano —explicó Laetitia—. Pensar en ti me ayudaba a mentalizarme en mi meta de redención, de arreglar todos los horrores que cometí estando con La Gruta. Cambié mis hábitos alimenticios y me volví una fémina capaz de levantarse al alba y acostarse temprano, de cosechar sus propias verduras, hornear su propio pan y fabricar su propia mantequilla. Contadas veces he ido al pueblo porque, siendo honesta, me siento mucho más cómoda entre estas paredes. Mientras la gente de Rovira no me moleste devolveré la cortesía.

—¿Y por qué Rovira? —inquirió Rissa—. Recuerdo que tenías propiedades en muchos rincones de Bracada.

—Me deshice de todas ellas porque eran un recuerdo patente del pasado que intentaba exorcizar. Las vendí y tengo el dinero a salvo en un lugar secreto, tan secreto que ni los agentes de impuestos del regente podrán encontrarlo. Digo desde ya que no es el _Cono del Silencio_ ni las guaridas secretas al estilo de las que usaba esa imbécil de Martha Bennett. Lo más importante es que jamás volveremos a pasar hambre o frío y podremos vivir en paz como buenas amigas.

Compartieron ambas mujeres otro largo abrazo, felices de tenerse mutuamente y de ver que su vínculo seguía intacto tras tantas zozobras.

—¿Y bien, Rissa? -preguntó la escarlata—. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?

—Quiero darme un tiempo para descansar y volver a aprender, como ya te dije. No sé si serán dos días, dos semanas o dos meses, pero deseo tomar las cosas lentamente —retrucó la aludida—. Me gustaría ver el jardín que tenemos y caminar entre sus plantas y árboles, quizás ir a la ciudad para tomarle el pulso a las cosas. Y ahora que lo pienso…

—¿Sí?

—Lo que más palpita en mi corazón es volver a ver a Braemar —Rissa se sinceró como no creyó posible—. Quisiera pedirte disculpas por admitir que pensé en él antes que en ti nada más despertar, pero sentía una pena tan honda por haber alzado mis armas en su contra que me sentí morir. Antes odiaba las derrotas, mas ser vencida por él terminó siendo mi boleto a la salvación, conseguida solo tras exorcizar mi lado más diabólico y romper la maldición de la tiara que Gardius me forzara a usar. Bien muerto está ese viejo, ¿no?

—Nunca mejor dicho, pequeña —rió la madre—. Creo que un viaje a Calarnen podría hacerte muy bien. Y no has de disculparte ante mí si tiene que ver con él.

—¿Nos vamos hoy mismo, entonces? —la alquimista reaccionó cual niña pequeña entusiasmada por algo especial.

—Hoy no. Démonos un par de días para preparar las cosas, volver a sentir y avisar a la gente del correo respecto a mi correspondencia. Mientras tanto aprovecharé de mostrarte la casa.

—Al menos permíteme llevar esta loza a la cocina —insistió la menor—. Si voy a vivir de nuevo no puedo olvidarme de mis deberes como hija; en cierto modo he renacido.

Laetitia sonrió y simplemente la besó en su frente. ¿Cómo no podía quererla si era la chiquilla más maravillosa del mundo? Silbó una cancioncilla antes de anunciarle que iba a prepararle la bañera con sus velas aromáticas favoritas.

* * *

Apoyó Rissa su mano sobre uno de los tocones indicando el inicio del camino conectando la casa con el resto de Rovira. Respiró a fondo el aire gélido, sintiendo sus pulmones purificarse mientras se preparaba para caminar y ver qué tal iban las cosas entre la gente común, esa misma a la que los nobles como ella debían indicar qué hacer. En su mente, sin embargo, no había sitios para enfados ni recriminaciones; solo deseaba agradecer por estar viva una vez más.

Rovira, siendo una ciudad isleña y separada de las convenciones continentales, se alejaba en su disposición del patrón de damero visto en Calarnen, Maratzante o Ikata, por nombrar tres ejemplos. Su plano estaba compuesto de hexágonos concéntricos desplegados desde la Plaza Mayor en el centro y siendo más chatos en la costa para luego ensancharse conforme iban tierra adentro. Bien segmentada, los negocios estaban en el anillo más interno y el resto, cuando no eran talleres o pequeñas fábricas de objetos exportados en su mayoría a los puertos de Lydia, Cerbera y Skaglinden, eran casas de factura modesta pero amplia, capaces de servir como espacio idóneo tanto para los solteros empedernidos como para familias numerosas. Contaba con un castillo y dos hileras de muros protectores terminando en ambos extremos de la costa, dándole una sensación inexpugnable bajo todo punto de vista. La guarnición no contaba con genios, nagas ni gigantes pero sí con un nutrido contingente de magos, gólems y gárgolas de obsidiana. Torosar, el maestro artillero quien ahora era miembro del consejo asesor, fue comandante aquí durante ocho largos años antes de dejar su puesto a Piquedram, un humano malas pulgas pero con más instinto guerrero del que aparentaba.

Desde lo cívico, la urbe contaba con un Gremio Mágico muy bien dotado junto a la correspondiente biblioteca; lo único que fluía con mayor celeridad que los víveres entre ambos extremos del Océano de la Quietud eran los libros y pergaminos repletos de historias e interesantes conjuros. Recordó la alquimista que pasó por allí en la mañana del día en que se enfrentó a Braemar y sus aliadas reptilianas, ganando no solo el mismo hechizo de Infierno con el que casi los calcinó, sino también el de Portal de Ciudad. Podría haberlo usado para ir directo a Calarnen y ahorrarse el viaje en barco, pero sus habilidades mágicas todavía no estaban restablecidas en su totalidad.

Cinco minutos de lenta caminata la dejaron en Channon, una de las avenidas conectando los hexágonos de noroeste a sureste y por donde había un montón de pequeñas tiendas, viviendas con jardincillos cuidados y una que otra fuente o escultura. Bien forrada en su capa marrón, aún intacta tras la pelea que le costó seis meses de oscuridad, continuó moviéndose al tiempo que iba escuchando los diálogos dándole sabor al comienzo de un nuevo día.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo vas?

—Aquí, con mi abuela que cada día está más loca; ya ni recuerda cómo se llama.

—Suena horrible. ¿Y cómo se lo toman tus padres?

—No quieren ver la realidad.

—¡Larsen! ¡Recuerda que me debes cinco compras de pan, so desgraciado!

—¡No lo he olvidado, señora Otilia! ¡Apenas tenga dinero le pagaré!

—¡Hija, necesito que vayas a comprarme algo de pescado fresco, que vienen visitas!

—¿Y ahora me avisas, papá, que iba a ir a juntarme con mis amigas en la biblioteca? Venga, no es justo...

—Ten el dinero. Te quiero de vuelta en media hora.

—Insisto, no es justo.

"La vida nunca ha sido ni será justa", reflexionó la pelicobriza yendo calle abajo. "Si lo fuera, el mundo no tendría problemas, pero un mundo sin problemas sería gris, predecible y aburrido, sin distinciones ni jerarquías dignas de respetar. No habría naciones ni profesiones, escuelas ni oficios. Seguiríamos estancados en un subdesarrollo terrible. Sonará duro, pero la injusticia es el combustible del progreso. Hay casos como Bracaduun que llevan tal postulado al extremo y terminan cayendo por su propio peso. Basta preguntarle a los bárbaros, los esclavos de los pantanos o los mismos campesinos de Erathia en la era previa al feudalismo".

Llegó a la Plaza Mayor al poco rato, sumergiéndose de pleno en el pequeño mundillo de puestos y pregoneros ofreciendo las bondades de sus productos frescos con poéticos cánticos. Desde las cinco de la mañana esta zona se llenaba de actividad, como todos los jueves y domingos, para hacerse con las últimas novedades y asegurar el sustento diario. Contempló Rissa patatas y legumbres cosechadas en el Valle de Martken, vinos de AvLee y Erathia, finas telas traídas desde la mismísima Celeste y el infaltable chiche mecánico venido de los talleres de Erkandi, la capital distrital. Más de alguien quiso tentarla de comprar algo, pero hubo de rechazar todas las ofertas porque no andaba con dinero. Deseaba sentirse liviana, poder pensar y encontrar las hebras descosidas por el coma, como contase a Laetitia un par de días antes.

Aquel día, cuando entró al cuarto de baño con una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia para la jornada, se tomó un buen rato en hacer la transición hacia la desnudez. Se quitó el pijama lentamente, como si deseara seducir a un hombre que solo podía ver ella. Luego de liberar su cabellera del listón que usualmente la mantenía en una rigurosa coleta, desabotonó la parte superior de su tenida y la dejó caer al suelo en un gesto arrebatador. Contempló frente al espejo su torso desnudo, exhibiendo unos pechos de tamaño mediano y asombrosamente firmes para alguien que estaba cada vez más cerca de los cuarenta años, según mostraba un rostro duro la mayoría del tiempo pero también abierto al cariño y la suavidad en la presencia de esas personas, como su madre o Braemar, que volvían especial su vida. Los pezones eran pequeños y erguidos, rodeados de aureolas finas, sumamente sensibles al tacto. Nadie más sabía que allí se localizaba su punto débil, por lo que siempre empleaba una doble faja bajo la ropa cuando salía a cumplir sus tareas a fin de evitar momentos desagradables. Claro está que si algún pervertido hubiese intentado toquetearla, se habría ganado una tremenda patada en la entrepierna y un pisotón en la nariz, sangrado incluido.

La piel de Rissa era blanca, apenas bronceada, y sus manos estaban curtidas por el sol y el trabajo. Llevó estas a la base de su busto y pareció crear un par de copas para alojar a sus bebés, quienes respiraron de alivio al recibir su primer contacto en mucho tiempo. Tranquila estaba porque supo de la boca de su amada madre que ella siempre la bañó sin violar su esfera más íntima, usando su propia magia para hacer correr el agua por su cuerpo erguido luego de aplicarle jabón y aceites aromáticos. Esas pequeñas chispas arcanas pasaban también la toalla por sus formas y le colocaban el pijama, sirviendo de entrada al siguiente impulso que la transportaba flotando hasta su lecho para permitirle dormir. Tal ritual se cumplía dos veces al día sin excepciones, marcando el inicio y el final de los ciclos de la propia Laetitia.

El abdomen de la fémina estaba perfectamente torneado, sin una gota de grasa o músculo fuera de forma; parecía realmente increíble que el coma no pudiese quitarle su complexión a pesar de tan prolongada para. Los brazos, largos y fuertes, parecían de esos capaces de levantar a una hidra con cero dificultad. Hombros firmes y perfectamente proporcionados a sus cinco pies y seis pulgadas de estatura contemplaban el conjunto de su torso, primera muestra de que Rissa era una mujer que vivíó, incluso antes de unirse a La Gruta, por y para el sacrificio.

Se quitó los pantalones y miró su zona más íntima, cubierta de una mata de pelos cobrizos que parecía salírsele de control. Pensó en coger una cuchilla y rasurarse un poco, mas no confiaba del todo en su pulso y lo último que deseaba era cortarse. Llevó una mano allí y se estremeció apenas rozar sus labios vaginales; el clítoris aparecía un poco más arriba, casi incitándola a sumergirse en los nebulosos parajes de la masturbación y liberar ese jugo cremoso atrapado por años dentro de su cáliz. Abandonó de plano la idea (no sin antes secarse los dedos con una toalla a fin de borrar todo rastro que la incriminara) y volteó a fin de contemplar mejor sus caderas y glúteos tan firmes como todo lo demás. Cierto es que existía un ideal de belleza femenino caracterizado por grandes pechos, delgadas cinturas y abundante caderamen, mas ella estaba feliz de ser tal cual era. Rissa Kyrel era una mujer arrebatadora, fiel a su propío estilo y capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo con su don de mando e inteligencia. "Calentar los carbones no es ni será mi estilo", sentenció antes de sumergirse en la bañera perfumada que le preparara su madre, donde pasó casi una hora entre deliciosos aromas y los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando sus padres solían pasarla por una buena dosis de agua tibia a fin de ayudarle a dormir o calmarse tras momentos de extrema tensión. Hacía muchos años que ya no estaban con ella y en cierto modo les debía una manda, porque traicionó sus memorias al capitular ante sus instintos más brutales y dejar todo botado para unirse a los malvados planes de La Gruta.

—Señora, ¿podría correrse un poco? Está obstaculizando a mis clientes.

Las palabras de un tendero dueño de un puesto de pescado fresco trajeron a la alquimista de regreso a la realidad. Al parecer había estado soñando despierta un buen rato y se había detenido al medio de uno de los transitados pasillos formados por los puestos, bloqueando el acceso a dos de ellos y formando una fila tras ella que se alargaba por momentos.

—¿Eh...? —Rissa se avergonzó un poco y de inmediato se hizo a un lado—. Disculpe, creo que me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos.

—Eso no es bien visto por estos lados —el tendero la miró con marcada desaprobación—. Tenga cuidado, señora, porque así sería un blanco fácil para los amigos de lo ajeno. Cuando a alguien le roban es un fracaso no solo de las fuerzas del orden sino de nosotros mismos, que regentamos este espacio. ¿Qué clase de dignidad podemos tener si nuestros clientes carecen de un derecho tan elemental como el de comprar sus cosas tranquilos?

—Supongo que tiene razón, buen hombre. Gracias por sus palabras; no le quitaré más tiempo —ella hizo una reverencia.

—Simplemente cuídese, señora.

La pelicobriza salir del mercadillo y dirigir sus pasos hacia las puertas de la ciudad, donde la dejaron salir sin ningún problema. Lo que le dijo el tendero no carecía de exactitud; largamente sabido era que los ladrones y truhanes de poca monta solían aprovechar las multitudes para intentar robar algo. Gente tan esforzada como la de Rovira merecía vivir en paz y sin molestar a nadie y el derecho a la seguridad estaba inscrito en la misma Constitución Política de Bracada, prácticamente inalterada desde la formación del país hace un milenio. Seres execrables como los ladrones, los matones y los mandos medios que ella misma comandó en servicio de aquel insano grupo de megalómanos iba directamente contra todo ello. Tal vez fuese el humo azul la manifestación más bastarda de aquella ruptura, convirtiendo el orden en caos y dejando solo muerte a su paso. Sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho al recordar los reportes que leyera de las pruebas en Ruktorima, cuando sus habitantes se volvieron auténticas fieras tras verse expuestos al miasma compuesto, entre otros ingredientes que ahora le causaban demasiado asco, de azufre y mercurio. Apenas contuvo las ganas de vomitar al pensar que en Ochre se repitió el diseño a escala mayor, llevándose consigo un tercio de la ciudad que seguramente todavía estaría en reconstrucción. Escupío de puro asco, manchando la nieve bordeando el camino conectando Rovira con su embarcadero. Los dioses tenían una forma bien particular de enfrentar a los pecadores a las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero Rissa no planeaba resistirse porque prefería, ante todo, tener tranquila su conciencia. ¿Qué eran unos ataques de vómito o fiebre en comparación? Nada.

—Qué noble es la nieve —dijo tras coger un poco en su mano enguantada y darle forma de bola—. Aguanta nuestros pasos sin chistar con la misma facilidad que puede mandarnos al otro mundo si nos pilla desprotegidos. Preserva la naturaleza bajo ella como guardiana celosa, pero acepta derretirse si eso implica darnos agua en caso de emergencias o volverse hielo para dar forma a nuestros impulsos creativos.

Arrojó la pelota al aire con todas sus fuerzas y, en un impulso instintivo, concentró parte de sus exiguas energías arcanas en una Flecha Mágica que la impacto segundos después, pulverizándola y creando un pequeño arcoiris gracias a los rayos del sol filtrándose por el cielo nublado. Tal fenómeno murió tan rápido como llegó, dándole una diminuta alegría a su corazón.

Continuó caminando a la orilla de la carretera hasta llegar al embarcadero, vigilado de cerca por el faro que ahora descansaba mientras esperaba el arribo de la noche. Entró como quien no quería la cosa y se fijó en esos hombretones curtidos, fornidos y humildes cuyas vidas se dividían casi equitativamente entre llevar carga y esperar la aparición del siguiente navío saliendo o entrando a Rovira. Cualquier otro noble se habría parado cerca de ellos y dicho "podría estar aquí todo el día" en tonos arrogantes, mas ella simplemente se dedicó a buscar entre las algas y la espuma impactando contra el muelle otro vehículo para recordar.

Contempló entonces el agua engañosamente mansa a sus pies y que se agitaba conforme el foco se acercaba hacia el horizonte curvado. El Océano de la Quietud se había tragado, a lo largo de eones, incontables barcos y vidas que ignoraban los peligros inherentes a sus agitadas aguas. Solo los navegantes más valientes y experimentados eran capaces de ir de un punto a otro sin pagarlo con sus almas, asegurando también el buen transitar de cargas y pasajeros que iban hasta la isla o incluso más allá, bordeando la costa por Maratzante hacia el sur antes de entrar en la Bahía de Skyline, frontera natural entre Bracada y Erathia. Esa fiereza del océano la sintió en carne propia no en el viaje al comando de sus tropas, sino cuando Braemar y Kodziomi decidieron pelear mano a mano con ella. Incluso entonces, bajo la luz de la fría luna sobre el desolado paisaje de Tagmata, parecía existir una compenetración irresistible entre ambos: se cuidaban las espaldas, se daban consejos y hasta balanceaban emocionalmente al otro, tal como lo mostrara la naga cuando él no dio crédito a la verdadera identidad de "la señora". En ese entonces, dominada por la crueldad, solo pensó en deshacerse de ellos, coger el Casco del Trueno y abandonar para siempre aquella maldita región del país antes de permitirse un descanso e ir por la siguiente pieza del puzzle. No quiso admitir, porque eso significaría una concesión a la Rissa buena, que el dúo realmente tuvo cien pares de cojones para arrojarse contra ella sin más armas que sus propios cuerpos y luchar a la antigua, dejando de lado la magia o cualquier otro truco salido de un arsenal en constante evolución.

Braemar, a pesar de su juventud, contaba con una formación sólida y años de experiencia en rutas tan malas o peores que esta, sumergiéndose hasta la cintura en el fango o escapando de dendroides furiosos que lo perseguían con sus garras extendidas. Había interactuado, en sus andanzas como cazador de tesoros, con lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor de humanos, genios, elfos, enanos, gnolls y hombres lagartija. Siempre iba de frente durante sus negociaciones y si a la contraparte no le agradaban sus exigencias, pues muchas gracias y hasta luego. Otro puntal sólido de sus principios, que supo por los informantes de La Gruta, tenía que ver con su absoluta negativa a servir a clientes millionarios y/o estrafalarios; para él los artefactos eran partes de una historia recuperable y conservable, no meros chiches para exhibir en un cóctel y ganar puntos de cara al próximo Baile Anual. Su predilección por la magia del aire encajaba bien con su forma de ser noble, cuyos dones eran capaces de conjurar soluciones de la nada con la misma facilidad que invocaban relámpagos para enfatizar cualquier punto o crear espejos mágicos tras los que podía refugiarse. Lo que otros magos lograban en años, quizás décadas de duro entrenamiento y manos chamuscadas, a él le salía con pasmosa naturalidad.

Kodziomi, por su parte, tenía la lucha en los genes como miembro de una raza prácticamente concebida para dominar el arte de espadas, dagas y cuchillos pero que también dejaba, en el símbolo de Ikerena, abundante espacio para el agradecimiento y la contemplación. Todas las nagas eran tan irresistibles como contundentes en combate, avasallando a enemigos mucho más grandes y fuertes que ellas con pura fuerza de voluntad y siendo capaces, bajo efectos de la furia divina que las llevaba a seguir el camino correcto, de acabar por sí mismas con pequeños ejércitos de enemigos mal equipados o peor entrenados; usualmente el único daño que recibían eran diminutos rasguños. Fuera de las lides del combate y la adrenalina mostraban esa personalidad directa y franca tan propia de las especies reptilianas, la misma que las llevaba a respetar sin reservas a quienes ganaban su admiración y eventualmente dedicar sus vidas a ese hombre que las conquistaba por completo tras exhibir mutuamente sus pruebas de confianza. Aún siendo guerreras innatas, poseían también el don de la creación asociado a todas las féminas de bien y no eran ajenas a la vida familiar, siendo madres estrictas y cariñosas a partes iguales con sus hijas, a las que entrenaban desde pequeñas para permitirles un buen futuro y la perpetuación de su legado. Sus clanes contaban con reputaciones intachables y casi nunca se rompían, mas los cismas, en caso de producirse, eran absolutamente irreversibles.

—Qué no daría por ser diez años más joven —rió la fémina, arrodillándose para tocar algunas de las gotas traviesas que saltaban al nivel superior del embarcadero—. Sin embargo, esta es la vida que me tocó y solo puedo hacer lo mejor con las cartas que tengo en mi nueva mano.

Deseó tener en sus manos otra bola de nieve, pero no para fulminarla con una Flecha Mágica sino para tirarla al mar y verla desaparecer con el oleaje yéndose hacia adentro. Llenó sus pulmones una vez más con el bendito aire marino y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de los embarcaderos, donde un capataz descansaba tras cargar cinco enormes sacos desde uno de los barcos recién atracados.

—Disculpe, buen hombre —le dijo Rissa con mucha cortesía.

—¿Sí, seño…? —nada más mirarla quedó todo sonrojado; el tipo nunca había visto una mujer tan bella—. ¿Qué… en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Es este el lugar donde se venden pasajes al continente?

—Sí, aquí mismo, aunque parece que el chiquillo a cargo anda haciendo el indio —miró dentro de la caseta—. ¿Desea que se lo busque?

—Por favor.

—Aguarde aquí un momento —resopló el hombre antes de lanzar un tremendo grito que se escuchó hasta en Tagmata—. ¡Murphy, ven aquí ahora mismo, que tienes una clienta esperando!

El muchacho llamado Murphy resultó ser un adolescente como de 15 años, algo esmirriado y con una mirada que insistía en rehuir a Rissa; seguramente era tímido y no encajaba del todo con los otros lobos de mar, acostumbrados a dormir mal y lidiar con mareos del quince para ganarse la vida. A diferencia del chiquillo, muchos de ellos corrían serio riesgo de no volver nunca más a casa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora? —dijo Murphy, su vista siempre fija en un punto específico del suelo donde parecía haber algo sumamente interesante.

—¿Tienes un par de cupos para esta noche? —inquirió la pelicobriza—. Es menester apersonarme en el continente mañana mismo.

—¿Para esta noche? —el muchacho la miró fijo, algo inusual en él—. Verá, me pilla un poco a trasmano. Los boletos suelen venderse con mucha anticipación porque… porque no suelen venir muchos pasajeros que no sean comerciantes.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy comerciante?

—Simplemente no tiene el aspecto de una, señora. Usted posee un aire mucho más… digno, como de noble de la más alta alcurnia. ¿De casualidad conoce al regente Magnus?

—No… No he tenido el placer todavía. Lo único que sé es que es un hombre sumamente ocupado y todos los asuntos deben verse primero con Solmyr, su ayuda de cámara y confidente —Rissa echó mano a lo que sabía del soberano—. Rara vez concede audiencias directas. Siendo honesta contigo, Murphy, prefiero pasarme la vida leyendo en mi estudio o buscando aventuras por aquí y por allá.

—Entonces hoy no tiene ganas de leer, por lo que veo.

—Como dije antes, es un asunto urgente el que me obliga a ir al continente tan encima —insistió la fémina—. Si puedes conseguirme dos cupos en una ubicación decente te llevarás una linda comisión.

—¿Qué tan linda?

"No eres idiota y sabes bien de qué va tu trabajo, chico", ella lo felicitó en silencio. "Bien jugado".

—¿Te parecen bien 200 monedas? No ando con dinero ahora mismo pero puedo ir a buscarlo a…

—Hecho —la interrumpió él—. Aquí tiene la guía de los barcos que saldrán a Cerbera esta noche; creo que en dos o tres de ellos aún podría hacerles algo de sitio.

Una rápida ojeada al documento mostró que el navío más conveniente de los disponibles era el _Quora_, buque mercante de casco ancho y triple vela con una reducida dotación de doce tripulantes y ocho pasajeros de Rovira. Salía del embarcadero a las ocho de la noche en punto y se exigía a todos estar una hora antes en el muelle cuatro para abordar. Por las 150 monedas de oro del pasaje se ganaba derecho a cena, desayuno al día siguiente y un alojamiento modesto en la segunda cubierta. A Rissa le daba lo mismo que la habitación fuese estrecha o que no la compartiera con Laetitia; lo importante era desembarcar mañana temprano en el continente para así partir hacia el monolito preferente ubicado como a un kilómetro hacia el sureste de la urbe. Desde allí y usando su Anillo del Caminante (artefacto otorgado a todos los miembros de la red bracadana de monolitos preferentes) podría llegar a Calarnen, en la frontera noroeste del país, en cosa de minutos. Con algo de suerte podría pillar a Braemar y Kodziomi en casa; de lo contrario partiría a preguntar en la ciudad para ver si agarraba un indicio de dónde andarían.

Satisfecha con el plan formado en su cerebro, anunció que volvería a pagar los pasajes a las siete en punto y le daría a Murphy su comisión por tenderle un cable en aquel momento tan importante. Dio media vuelta y prácticamente se comió a punta de zancadas la distancia desde allí hasta las puertas, entrando a la ciudad a toda prisa y enfilando por la avenida Channon en dirección noroeste. El apuro no le impidió colocar sus manos sobre el tocón de piedra camino a la verja de la casa, la que abrió sin demora antes de perderse tras la puerta principal. Ni siquiera saludó a las rosas azules, a las abejas en sus panales y a la nieve sobre el techo del descansillo.

—¡Hija! —Laetitia emergió de la sala de estar al escuchar el portazo—. ¿Qué ocurre? Te ves extraña. ¿Estuviste haciendo ejercicios?

—No me siento extraña sino feliz, madre de mi vida —Rissa besó a su madre en la frente sin siquiera resoplar—. Qué bueno que te encuentro porque debemos empacar nuestras cosas ahora mismo. A las siete en punto salimos hacia Cerbera.

—¿Conseguiste boletos tan pronto? —la mujer escarlata quedó sorprendida—. ¿Cómo?

—Simplemente fui cortés, como tú misma lo enfatizaste tantas veces, mamá —sonrió la maestra del mercurio—. No andaba con dinero entonces, así que tendremos que pagarlos antes de subir.

—¿Cuánto necesitamos?

—500 monedas de oro para los pasajes y quizás otras tantas más para esos pequeños gastos que siempre te exigen todos los puertos, estén o no en Bracada.

Pausó Laetitia, dándose unos segundos para procesar lo que le contara su adorada hija. Sin duda se había movido rápido, más rápido de lo que sus más optimistas pronósticos habían predicho, lo que evidenciaba el tremendo impacto de Braemar sobre su psiquis. Se caía de maduro que, a excepción del muchacho y de ella misma, jamás habría llegado a tales extremos por nadie.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a Calarnen solo por el día. Para cuando regresemos a Cerbera bien podría no haber un buque que nos traiga de vuelta y, si he de ser honesta, el prospecto de andar cerca de los muelles por la noche me deja un poquito incómoda.

—Un día es todo lo que necesito, mamá, para sincerarme ante Braemar y Kodziomi por todo lo que les debo —Rissa usó una voz solemne para decir estas palabras—. Esa es la ventaja de contar con acceso a los monolitos preferentes: puedes reducir días de viaje a meros minutos. Y por el alojamiento no te preocupes; encontraré una solución acorde a nuestras necesidades —le guiñó el ojo.

La madre sintió una punzada de felicidad en su corazón al oírle decir eso. Esta era la Rissa que adoraba ver, aquella capaz de reír e improvisar como nadie más podía y la misma que, incluso estando a sueldo de La Gruta, confidenciaba con ella las cosas que a nadie más se atrevía a decir. Sintió un toque de orgullo en su alma por tenerla de vuelta en gloria y majestad.

—De acuerdo, hagamos las maletas pero primero… te invito a una taza de té. Acabo de hornear un bizcocho de chocolate con nueces que está de muerte, por lo que creo será un buen tentempié previo al almuerzo. Pensaremos mejor una vez tengamos un par de trozos entre pecho y espalda.

—Así se habla —Rissa dispensó otro beso a su querida vieja—. Si no hay o queda poco té, podremos acompañarlo con una buena dosis de leche caliente.

Luego de tan agradable refrigerio, madre e hija fueron a sus respectivos cuartos con pequeños bolsos de cuero reforzado. Empacaron dos tenidas de cambio, dos mudas de ropa interior, el dinero y algunas pequeñas ampollas de pociones a modo de botiquín (más vale prevenir que lamentar, como seguramente ya saben). Juraron también que se mantendrían bien lejos de las orillas del buque para evitar el traicionero oleaje nocturno. No querían terminar su nueva vida en tragedia antes de comenzarla.

* * *

—¿Es idea mía o el aire de Cerbera parece más húmedo que el de Rovira? —preguntó Laetitia una vez salieron de los muelles.

—Quizás sea porque hay más bares cerca —razonó Rissa, inhalando algo para ver si estaba en lo correcto—. Sea cual sea el país, todos los embarcaderos son iguales. Siendo sincera, mamá, no entiendo ese absurdo complejo que tienen los marinos.

—¿En cada puerto un amor?

—Ese mismo —bufó la pelicobriza—. Aguantar la privación no es fácil y lo entiendo, pero también existe una obligación para con quienes tenemos compromisos más o menos formales. ¿Para qué diablos forman una familia si a la primera se encaman con cuanta zorra se les cruza al desembarcar? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Pausó la alquimista, ligeramente hiperventilada por este pequeño exabrupto, antes de llevar a su madre por la calle Gardamina hasta la avenida principal. A diferencia de las islas, los comercios se extendían por las calles laterales, compartiendo manzanas con residencias particulares y pensiones. Sus pasos hicieron eco en las veredas de piedra pero sin tocar las calles adoquinadas por donde ya pasaban carros repletos de víveres o conducidos por la guardia local con prisioneros frescos para la cárcel. Una vez cruzaron la quinta manzana notaron dos tipos claramente borrachos peléandose a puñetazo limpio fuera de un tugurio.

—Y si no es el sexo es el alcohol —Laetitia reprobó aquella lamentable escena—. Antes que ser marinera preferiría estar muerta.

—¿Qué tal pirata?

—Nada criminal, hija. La Gruta me dejó curada de espanto de aquí al año diez mil. Además, los erathianos se ven las caras más frecuentemente con esos perros venidos de Regnan.

Sin deseos de detenerse a mirar, giraron a la derecha en la calle mayor y caminaron raudas hasta las puertas de la ciudad, pasando frente a una peculiar taberna llamada _El Terciopelo Azul_ que incluso a esas horas de la mañana hacía muchísimo ruido; seguramente su dueño estaría frotándose las manos ante un día que se venía repleto de ganancias. Tras identificarse ante los centinelas y quedar nuevamente en manos de la naturaleza, tomaron la carretera en dirección suroeste, sus pasos silenciados por la compacta nieve cuando no las hacían esquivar obstáculos medio enterrados como piedras o ramas afiladas. Cuando creyeron avanzar suficiente se desviaron hacia la izquierda, entrando en una zona demasiado estrecha para un carruaje pero que era perfecta para dos personas paradas una junto a la otra.

—Henos aquí —dijo Rissa—. Ahora, ¿dónde tengo ese chiche…?

Hurgó un poco entre los bolsillos de su gruesa capa marrón hasta que extrajo un pequeño anillo hecho de oro y adornado con un disco sin más detalles que una cruz en sobrerrelieve en su parte superior. Posando su mirada en la roca desnuda, la fémina joven analizó detenidamente el área con sus ojos como de halcón y encontró rápidamente lo que requería: una muesca donde el artefacto encajó cual guante en mano. Hicieron un ruido sordo las entrañas del pasaje y, como por arte de magia, la sección plana se deslizó hacia adentro y después a la diestra, dando acceso a una de las tantas salas desde donde podían operarse los monolitos preferentes. Tales maravillas, construidas por orden del regente Magnus para facilitar el viaje de las castas nobles a través de Bracada, brillaban desde el fondo de la estancia con auras a veces verdes, otras azules, las menos transparentes pero siempre en movimiento. A unos cinco pasos del portal de teletransporte apareció un tablero marcando las principales ciudades, el que también se accionaba con el mismo Anillo del Caminante en poder de Rissa.

—Veamos… —la pelicobriza operó el mecanismo y todo se iluminó con un aura sobrecogedora—. Calarnen debe estar más o menos…

—Aquí —completó Laetitia, pulsando un nombre ubicado muy al noroeste, casi tocando la frontera con Krewlod—. El monolito nos dejará como a un kilómetro de sus puertas y, a menos que nos pille una tormenta fuerte, llegaremos allá en dos tiempos. ¿Estás lista, hija?

—Tanto como el día que nos conocimos, madre querida, y por el que nunca dejaré de dar gracias a los dioses en los que espero volver a creer algún día.

Los rayos verdosos del monolito parecían querer abrazar las formas de ambas mujeres, así que decidieron cortar por lo sano y entrar a su dimensión tomadas de la mano. No bien se dejaron atrapar sintieron sus formas disgregarse hasta el nivel del más pequeño átomo, sumergiéndose en un túnel donde todo parecía transcurrir a velocidad supersónica. Vieron pasar montones de paisajes capturados en momentos específicos, como el río Seia casi comiéndose su propia orilla entre Ikata y Anderskolde o las glorietas de rosas a las afueras de Schiaffandi, algo más al sur de Cerbera. Creyeron capturar también ciertos indicios de Acker, al sur de las tierras altas donde los dragones azur venían cada año a aparearse y criar a sus pequeños, y de la mismísima Celeste, donde seguramente a estas horas sesionaba el consejo asesor para llevar al gobernante los asuntos de mayor importancia. Otros países podían vanagloriarse de sus praderas, bosques o hermetismo, mas ninguno igualaba a Bracada en tener una ciudad flotante capaz de ir a cualquier sitio con un chasquido de dedos.

Entonces todo cesó y lo que al principio se separó ahora volvió a juntarse. Sobreponiéndose al leve mareo causado por el viaje (cosa frecuente en quienes usaban un monolito por primera vez o pasaban mucho tiempo entre teletransportes), Rissa y Laetitia se permitieron breves momentos para recuperar la firmeza en sus pies y manos. Respiraron hondo, dejando que el aura neutralizada dispensara sus últimas bendiciones antes de apagarse hasta que llegara el próximo usuario, fuese más elítico que ellas o no.

—¿Sabes algo, hija?

—¿Qué, madre querida?

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cuando desembarcamos en Cerbera creí sentir que unos ojos reptilianos nos observaban atentamente.

—¿Serían los de la naga Kodziomi o de alguna otra centinela?

—No, los suyos son inconfundibles porque vi su calidez de lleno cuando logró sacudirse del hechizo hipnótico de Gardius —Laetitia frunció levemente el ceño—. Estos tenían un toque más… subterráneo.

—Tal vez te mareaste más de la cuenta en el barco y tus sentidos te jugaron una mala pasada —sugirió la hija—. El mar se picó muchísimo anoche y no sé por qué prodigio no nos hundimos.

—He ahí un testimonio de la buena mano del capitán. Esas 300 monedas de oro fueron muy bien gastadas, Rissa. ¿Te costó dormir? No te lo pregunté al desayuno porque tenías una cara terrible.

—Nunca he sido demasiado buena para viajar en barco, mamá, y anoche se notó; por momentos creí escuchar unas flautas sonando a lo lejos acompañadas de timbales y platillos. Debería haber tomado una poción somnífera y otra contra el mareo luego de cenar pero no se me ocurrió —se reprendió Rissa—. Procuraré no tropezar de nuevo en el viaje de vuelta porque por ningún motivo deseo quedarme con la comida a medio digerir.

—Tómate el tiempo que desees, mi amor. Hace apenas tres días que saliste del coma y es… es normal que aún te sientas algo débil en ciertas cosas —Laetitia la tomó del brazo y le dio un pequeño cabezazo en el pecho—. Esta dosis de amor debería ayudarte en algo.

—Oh, madre… Eso fue muy tierno. No deberías haberte molestado —sonrió la pelicobriza—. Ahora déjame a mí.

Rissa le devolvió el gesto con todo el cariño que pudo procurar en ese momento de debilidad. Ambas se sentaron en un sillón embebido en una saliente de roca, quedando de frente al mapa tallado en el muro hasta sentirse liberadas de aquella horrible sensación de no tener el control sobre sus propios cuerpos. Ese momento íntimo fue maravilloso para su ánimo.

Tras abrir la puerta dando al exterior con el anillo, de inmediato las golpeó una bocanada de aire montañés. Era ciertamente más seco pero también más teñido del exquisito aroma de pinos, arbustos y flores creciendo en las cañadas cercanas. Miraron el cielo y vieron algunas gárgolas volando con mensajes para sus maestros. Pisaron tentativamente la nieve, sonriendo al hallarla firme pero receptiva a los pasos de sus gruesas botas de cuero. Caminaron unos 500 metros hacia el norte antes de toparse con la carretera distrital y un letrero ajado por el paso del tiempo, aunque aún legible.

_→ Calarnen_

_← Padon / Valtara / Litma_

Notaron entonces los humos provenientes de la forja hacia el noreste, así que hacia allá dirigieron sus pasos. Saludaron a los conductores de un par de carros mercantes yendo en dirección contraria y en menos de un cuarto de hora, como había calculado Laetitia, se apersonaron ante el acceso a la ciudad. Allí las detuvo un genio centinela que les pidió una prueba de identificación; el nombre de la madre no despertó en él mayores sospechas pero cuando vio el de la mujer joven quedó un poco para adentro.

—¿Lady Rissa Kyrel? —pareció balbucear—. ¿Cómo… cómo es que nadie nos… avisó de su llegada, su nobleza? De haberlo sabido hubiésemos preparado un recibimiento acorde.

—No estoy aquí por un asunto oficial, si es lo que deseas saber. Simplemente pasaba por aquí y creí que pasar a ver a Thomas Braemar sería una excelente idea —explicó la aludida—. ¿Sabes si está en la mansión Bakorima, de casualidad?

—¿Lord Braemar? Hasta donde sé no ha salido de la ciudad en casi diez días; por lo que he oído anda bastante ocupado con otros asuntos que nada tienen que ver con la cacería de tesoros —dijo el guardián—. Si gusta puedo anunciarle que ha venido mediante uno de mis compañeros.

—Eso no será necesario, guardia. Mi madre y yo podemos anunciarnos sin problema.

—Como guste, Lady Rissa —el genio les abrió las puertas—. Sean bienvenidas y disfruten su estadía en Calarnen.

—Gracias por su deferencia, guardia —Laetitia inclinó la cabeza para despedirse.

Entraron así ambas mujeres al sector comercial, extendido hasta la plaza principal y de ahí por ambos costados hasta casi el límite de los muros. A diferencia de otras ciudades de Bracada, Calarnen estaba dividida en tres sectores bien definidos: el castillo, las viviendas y las tiendas, con la plaza central actuando como núcleo de estas dos últimas y también dando sitio a la sede local del Gremio Mágico con su correspondiente biblioteca. Allí, además de la consabida fuente y los almácigos de rosas azules que tan bien olían, estaba levantado un tablón de anuncios que hacía las veces de incipiente medio masivo. Su superficie de madera aparecía parcialmente cubierta por varios volantes adosados mediante tachuelas, la mayoría impresos de forma sencilla para abaratar costos.

Siendo una urbe pequeña y con una guarnición adecuada a su tamaño, no costaba demasiado recorrerla de punta a cabo. La única calle rompiendo el patrón de damero era una diagonal llevando directamente al centro del poder donde sesionaba el peculiar Club de los Notables, compuesto por once ciudadanos democráticamente elegidos para llevar los asuntos comunitarios. La duquesa recordó que esta forma de gobierno, al principio mal vista entre las castas nobles, ganó notoriedad tras la exitosa celebración del Baile Anual y ahora otras localidades pequeñas buscaban replicarla a fin de tener mayor autonomía sobre sus recursos y terrenos. Harald Orkaiz y Sara Ische, sus miembros más conocidos, tuvieron que hacer espacio en sus apretadas agendas para ir a zonas vecinas a dar charlas sobre las claves del éxito del modelo, mas no se dejaron obnubilar por su súbita celebridad y continuaron tomándose la vida con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Parece que nevó fuerte anoche —observó Rissa al ver un grupo de vecinos paleando la nieve de sus entradas—. No sorprende que aquí haga más frío en comparación a las regiones costeras.

—Calarnen está como quinientos metros más arriba sobre el nivel del mar y, si la memoria no me falla, la única depresión de este distrito es en las cercanías del río Litma, hacia el oeste. Si a eso añadimos que la temperatura baja en promedio medio grado cada cien metros de elevación, así se explica tal diferencia.

—Puede ser, mamá. Puede ser. De cualquier modo no me desagrada sentir frío porque eso me recuerda que estoy viva. Cuando estás en coma pareciera que te olvidaras de todo: frío, calor, sabores, tactos, voces, incluso sentimientos —reflexionó la maestra del mercurio—. En cierto sentido es una asquerosa sentencia de cárcel.

Rissa sintió un leve escalofrío al pasar frente a la calle Bransen, donde viviera esa anciana del clan Muir que ocultaba las llaves de piedra en su domicilio y a la que ordenó matar mediante un gólem para apropiarse de ellas. Lanzó una silenciosa plegaria para pedirle perdón por aquel execrable acto y deseó de todo corazón que su alma estuviera descansando en la misma paz que el mundo le negó por ser guardiana de tan enorme secreto. Ni siquiera el aroma de los pastelillos frescos que se vendían en el negocio de la esquina la apartó de su tarea, aunque sí se concedió unos segundos para observar a la muchachita sin más ropas que un delantal blanco sobre su vestido negro barriendo la entrada con una vieja escoba. Quizás, antes de deshacer el camino para volver a Cerbera, podrían pasar a comprarle algunas delicias.

En la última cuadra antes del castillo giraron a la derecha, hallándose en un camino de gravilla que bordeaba el lago separando sus muros del resto del pueblo. El bullicio de las calles se hizo más breve, casi ininteligible, mientras los sonidos de la naturaleza ganaban terreno. Incluso con el frío matutino los peces saltaban en sus aguas, los pájaros buscaban gusanitos para su prole y las ardillas residentes de esos hermosos pinos nevados terminaban de enterrar sus nueces antes de lanzarse a una hibernación que podía durar seis meses, tal vez un año entero.

Al llegar a la mansión, cuya puerta exterior tenía dos llamas eternas de color azul, Rissa y Laetitia no vieron rastro alguno de Braemar o Kodziomi. Lo que sí notaron fue la presencia de otra persona, vestida con ropas abrigadoras y prácticas y quien parecía muy entretenida en limpiar el reloj de sol a unos treinta pasos del senderillo.

—¿Quién será? —murmuró la madre—. ¿Una sirvienta?

—No lo sé —retrucó la hija—. Braemar no es del tipo de gente que acostumbraría emplear mucamas o mayordomos. Ni siquiera sus fallecidos padres, Lord Daniel y Lady Nathalia, tenían servidumbre cuando vivían aquí. Recuerdo que no pocos nobles los criticaron por ello.

—Quienes hablaban pestes de ellos simplemente revelaron su estrechez mental y de corazón, Rissa. Tal vez sea una conocida de nuestra pareja y vino a visitarlos como nosotras.

—Nada perdemos con preguntarle —la pelicobriza se preparó a levantar la voz—. ¡Hey, chiquilla!

La muchacha levantó de inmediato su cabeza y abandonó su tarea para ir a ver qué deseaban las señoras que, según ella, aparecieron de la nada misma para perturbar la paz hogareña. Era bien joven, como de unos 16 años, y su cabellera castaña ondeaba con el viento proveniente de las montañas. Su rostro mostraba una perfecta mezcla de inocencia e ingenio, tan perfecta que bien podría haberle servido en el pasado para rayar la cancha o salvarle la piel ante enemigos más poderosos o carentes de escrúpulos.

—¿Qué las trae a Bakorima? —preguntó de entrada—. Hasta donde sé, Lord Braemar no tenía planeado recibir visitas hoy.

—Sé que Braemar es un hombre pegado a su estilo, pequeña, pero aciertas en que vine a verlo —Rissa trató de ser amable—. ¿Podrías dejarnos entrar?

—No si no me dicen sus nombres, de dónde vienen y qué clase de artefacto desean que encuentre mi jefe —la chiquilla sonaba implacable, revelando además que sí era empleada del cazador—. Vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

—Me llamo Laetitia Falkner y soy la Duquesa de Ravensbridge —dijo la mayor—. Tal vez hayas oído el nombre de Braemar alguna vez. Y esta es Lady Rissa Kyrel, mi hija. Como ella te contara, no hemos venido a Bakorima a pedir favores ni comprar influencias, sino simplemente a ver al muchacho y Kodziomi.

—¿Laeti…? —la pequeña pareció sufrir un cortocircuito cerebral—. ¿Rissa…?

No se movió como por diez a quince segundos hasta que salió de su trance autoinducido. Parecía que la había picado una mosca dragón porque casi saltó hasta la parte superior de la reja. Volvió a mirarlas, sus ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas.

—¿Laetitia Falkner y Rissa Kyrel, me dijeron?

—Exactamente —replicó la alquimista—. Si Braemar no está en casa, ¿podrías decirnos en qué lugar de Bracada anda?

—Eso no será necesario —hizo una reverencia antes de salir pitando hacia la casa—.¡Lord Braemar! ¡Lady Kodziomi! ¡Están aquí, realmente están aquí!

Su voz fue acallada por el portazo que dio, perdiéndose al interior de Bakorima. Laetitia llegó a transpirar de tanta impulsividad mostrada por su contraparte, mas Rissa quedó con una expresión ligeramente curiosa en el rostro.

—Entiendo que el guardia llamara Lord Braemar al chico por respeto, como seguramente lo hacen todos los habitantes de Calarnen desde el Club de los Notables para abajo porque aquí no hay más nobles —tiró líneas—. Pero ¿de dónde salió lo de Lady Kodziomi? ¿Acaso ella…?

La madre no quiso pronunciar palabra, limitándose a suspirar con algo de duda en el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo apareció nuevamente la muchachita de antes, quien abrió la reja con un complicado manojo de llaves. Se le veía igualmente emocionada, aunque ahora lo controlaba bastante mejor que hace instantes.

—El jefe las recibirá de inmediato —habló aceleradamente—. Pasen a la biblioteca; es la primera puerta a la izquierda desde el pasillo. ¿Desean comer o tomar algo mientras lo esperan?

Ambas visitantes negaron con la cabeza antes de expresarle que ya habían desayunado. Siguieron a la chiquilla en respetuoso silencio, sus pasos besando la piedra del caminito antes de llegar al descansillo, donde se limpiaron los pies de la nieve para entrar debidamente a la mansión. Afuera quedó el eco de los ruiditos naturales, tan indiferente a aquella extraña conversación como a todo lo que no implicara un toque directo a su supervivencia.

* * *

Tan pronto Braemar terminó de acomodar la leña junto a la chimenea, fue a sentarse junto a Kodziomi, aquella naga que le robara el corazón hace tan pocos meses y con la que ahora estaba felizmente casado. No pronunció palabra al instalarse allí, pero sí se permitió deslizar su mano izquierda para pillar una de las tres derechas que ella tenía. Entendiendo el gesto automáticamente, la ofidia se arrimó a él y buscó sus labios para luego pegarlos a los propios. Al separarse, un notorio rubor invadió sus facciones.

—Te amo —murmuró ella—. Cada día que pasa te amo más.

—¿Cómo no podría ser así si cada día encuentro la felicidad junto a ti? —devolvió él en tono poético.

Se abrazaron por un momento, permitiendo el calor de sus cuerpos mezclarse y creando un aura bendita que parecía llenar toda la sala de estar. Llevaban siete meses de feliz matrimonio y se habían permitido continuar siendo ellos mismos, destinando mucho más tiempo a la búsqueda de tesoros y la resolución de misterios antes que a esas aburridas reuniones con los demás nobles bracadanos en los palacios de Celeste. Ambos tenían perfectamente claro que jamás encajarían en dicho mundo: eran demasiado cercanos al pueblo llano y mucho más cosmopolitas, habiendo recorrido buena parte del continente durante su búsqueda del Trueno del Titán y encontrando aliados en seres a los que no pocos habrían rechazado sin dudar, como las reinas medusa. De ellas sabían que se encontraban perfectamente a gusto en Cerbera, bajo comando de la genio Neela, y siempre hallando formas de mejorar lo que lograran el día anterior. Recibían sus cartas periódicamente y siempre les contestaban lo antes posible, excusándose cuando no podían por andar fuera de casa siguiendo algún esquivo artefacto.

El humano y la naga eran rupturistas en otro sentido: no habían ido a conocer aún a la señora Sykora, madre de Kodziomi y líder del Clan Diakara, ni a sus otras hermanas. ¡Qué diablos, ni siquiera le habían escrito para avisarles que contrajeron nupcias el cuarto día de la semana de su especie! A veces se imaginaban su expresión de cabreo y decepción al enterarse por las noticias salidas del anterior Baile Anual, pero se querían tanto y disfrutaban de tal forma sus días que se les pasaba de inmediato. Esto no lo hacían de indolentes o despreocupados sino por el influjo asociado a muchos jóvenes de dejarse invadir por el amor sincero. Los primeros años de la adultez, después de todo, tenían el poder de forjar el carácter de una persona casi tanto como su adolescencia o infancia, su molde quedando más o menos permanente tras los 26 años a menos que ocurriesen hechos cataclísmicos, como los que los llevaran a enfrentar y derrotar a La Gruta, capaces de cambiarlos a último minuto.

Entre los artefactos más notables que encontraron había tres. El primero era el Anillo del Azufre Humeante, uno que creían perdido porque el mismo Braemar lo arrojó al mar tras volver de Rovira. Una llamada desde la costa oeste los puso en la pista porque ciertas dunas al sur de Skaglinden, entre Equinox y el Cabo de Ioscima, habían comenzado a atraer la atención de los dragones de óxido que usualmente se veían en las montañas del interior. Como estas bestias se alimentaban del amarillo elemento, acudieron de inmediato a investigar y pensaron que quizás se encontrarían con la valiente Sylene, esa cazadora de dragones que tanto les ayudara durante su visita al distrito de Asenius. Las criaturas opusieron resistencia porque deseaban construir allí su guarida, mas unas buenas invocaciones del todopoderoso Relámpago del Titán sirvieron para debilitarlas y Kodziomi, una vez estaba a tiro, les desgarraba el estómago con sus poderosas cimitarras para arrebatarles sus vidas. Faenaron a unos seis de ellos y posteriormente llevaron sus garras al viejo Theodorus (quien renunciara sorpresivamente al consejo asesor para volver a la vida militar como comandante de Skaglinden) a modo de prueba de que habían cumplido el contrato. Mientras revolvían unas dunas cercanas para camuflar la sangre de aquellas criaturas, la naga halló el anillo medio enterrado y llegó a una conclusión obvia: su capacidad de generación de azufre saturó la arena durante meses, convirtiendo esa pequeña playa en una auténtica mina que quizás sería explotada por los lugareños cercanos para reimpulsar su economía. Su esposo decidió conservar el causante de todo el lío como recuerdo y lo guardó en la sala de la mansión bajo una campana de vidrio imbuida con un aura anti-mágica; así no daría problemas.

Su segunda travesía, completada apenas hará un par de semanas, tuvo que ver con los elementos. Viajaron hasta Emekore, al sur del distrito de Maratzante, para contactarse con un hechicero de mediana edad que había quedado parcialmente inválido debido a un terrible accidente causado por su propia magia. Lo que les pidió parecía realmente una locura: sumergirse en una laguna congelada al sur de la ciudad porque allí, supuestamente, vio la presencia de un frasco lleno de sangre que podría usar para preparar un ungüento especial a fin de restaurar la movilidad de sus piernas. Prometió pagarles bien si lo encontraban, aunque igual fueron hasta la orilla de aquel cuerpo de agua con más dudas que certezas. Como Bracada tenía un invierno sin fin, el prospecto de tener que quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en esas gélidas aguas no era demasiado atractivo. Tuvieron que echar mano a todas sus habilidades mágicas, incluyendo varias dosis del conjuro de Protección Contra Agua, para siquiera intentar llegar al fondo, donde descubrieron que no se veía prácticamente nada. Entonces a Leonisa, siempre tan atenta y sugerente, se le ocurrió encerrar una pequeña llama eterna (ahora sabía invocarlas, al igual que la ofidia) en un frasquito de vidrio hermético e ir hasta abajo con ella. El truco funcionó a las mil maravillas porque encontraron en el lecho de la laguna un cofre pequeño, ennegrecido por el tiempo y sus partes metálicas estropeadas por el óxido. Tras sacarlo de allí y volver a la ciudad para darse un buen baño caliente, lo examinaron y determinaron que quien sea que lo haya arrojado allí lo hizo apurado. Hizo notar Braemar el aspecto de los remaches, hechos de metal sin tratamiento anti-corrosión y que parecían tener al menos cien años. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar dentro no un frasco sino un pergamino dentro de una pequeña botella de vidrio bien sellada. La llevaron al hechicero y, para su gran alivio, contenía la receta del ungüento que tanto buscaba, con lo que el encargo quedaba cumplido. Otro final feliz para la colección de éxitos y, además, un premio de cinco mil monedas de oro para las arcas familiares. Aquella noche, antes de volver a Calarnen, los tres se dieron un gustito y salieron a probar el exquisito cordero asado en el mejor restaurante de Emekore.

Y el último fue quizás el más trágico, porque tuvo que ver con la muerte de alguien que había marcado al cazador. No fue Rissa sino Zaza, la asistente que ocupara el puesto previo a la llegada de Kodziomi a su vida. Fue precisamente la pequeña rubia que siempre llevaba las manos enguantadas quien contactó a Braemar desde Antrime, al otro lado del distrito de Maratzante, donde ahora vivía como empleada de una familia pudiente y que la adoraba. Resulta que Zaza se había enamorado del hijo mayor, un muchacho con gran talento como arquero y que estaba considerando ir a hacer su servicio militar a Erathia porque en Bracada los únicos autorizados a disparar proyectiles eran los gremlins y los archimagos. Si bien la chica se resignaba a perderlo por un par de años, decidió expresarle su fidelidad mediante un regalo: un hermoso arco hecho de madera de cerezo supuestamente tallado por maestros élficos y que, según le contó a Braemar y compañía, descansaba en un santuario unos 50 kilómetros contra el curso del río Seia. Hasta allá fueron con ella para ver de qué iba la cosa (así la protegían de los bandidos y los animales salvajes) y tuvieron tan buen _timing_ que justo se toparon con un pelotón de saqueadores que recién había terminado de llevarse todo lo valioso de aquel sitio sagrado. Sucedió lo inevitable: combatieron y los ladrones acabaron todos muertos, pero no sin antes que el líder, en una movida desesperada, disparara una flecha envenenada desde el mismo arco que terminara impactando en el pecho de Zaza. Tal gesto fue tan estratégico como cobarde, porque la rubia no sabía pelear y había estado escondida tras una columna durante casi todo el combate. Los aventureros le aplicaron hechizos de Curación y la llevaron a toda prisa de vuelta a Antrime, aunque no sirvió de nada. Zaza falleció minutos después de ser internada en el hospital local. La posterior autopsia reveló que la toxina hallada en su sangre correspondía al Azote Divino, el mismo veneno que Braemar usase tantas veces contra sus enemigos y que tiñó de cruel ironía un escenario ya funesto. Entregaron el arco al muchacho como último regalo de la pequeña, quien fue admitida en el panteón familiar, y luego se marcharon de allí para no volver más. El cazador lloró desconsolado porque sabía que Zaza siempre fue una excelente persona a pesar de su miedo a la sangre. Kodziomi lo consoló como pudo y Leo no se separó de él un minuto, llegando a acompañarlo durante largas noches que pasó en vela.

Si bien al muchacho le costó superar la muerte de una persona que llenó su vacío emocional por un tiempo, el amor de su mujer fue clave para ayudarle a sanar. En los días posteriores la naga lo colmó de dones, ayudándole a relajarse con sesiones de lectura en la biblioteca, cortando leña como aquella mañana o tomando largos y exquisitos remojones en la suntuosa bañera adjunta a la habitación principal de Bakorima. Tal vez fuesen estos los momentos que Braemar más disfrutara, sintiéndose uno con ella y deleitándose con su extraordinaria forma de demostrar cariño. El humano no solo amaba a Kodziomi por su dimensión física sino también por la espiritual; de ella aprendió a rezarle a Ikerena y volver a creer en las fuerzas divinas, abandonando oficialmente su apostasía y convirtiéndose en fiel seguidor de la deidad suprema de las nagas. De cuando en cuando visitaba el santuario de Ikata con ella para volver a ver a Axisa, la madre superiora, y las simpáticas acólitas que tan buenos recuerdos les traían.

De vuelta en los marcos terrenales, Braemar saboreaba cada nanosegundo de la intimidad en su compañía, susurrándole delicias al oído que la hacían estremecerse por completo antes de entregarse mutuamente en sesiones que duraban noches enteras. Admiraba la perfección de su figura, desde su larga cabellera negra hasta ese rostro esculpido en un arrebato de inspiración por la diosa, pasando por su suave piel, sus relucientes escamas y el cascabel que siempre marcaba melodías alegres durante la penumbra. Pero lo mejor caía en otra casilla: ambos eran fuertes física y mentalmente pero jamás buscaban dominar al otro, recorriendo una y otra vez los caminos de la complementariedad. Si no era él quien ponía su cabeza entre los enormes y suaves pechos de la ofidia, era ella quien se recostaba sobre su torso y respiraba suavemente el aire teñido de sudor, feromonas y felicidad mientras sus manos jugueteaban, componiendo hermosas melodías que nadie más podría escuchar. Desde su noche de bodas decidieron descartar los pijamas permanentemente porque nunca se veían más auténticos ante el otro que estando totalmente desnudos.

¿Y Leo? Ese era el otro puntal de su felicidad. La hija de los Reddington y nativa de Ikata había cumplido a cabalidad su promesa de adaptarse a la vida de aventurera, dando al matrimonio no solo una pupila extraordinaria sino también una hermanita menor que siempre les alegraba el día, ya fuese proponiendo soluciones como las del frasco linterna o agarrando a piedrazos a los amigos de lo ajeno. Desde el exitazo del Baile Anual, donde lo pasó estupendo e incluso aprendió a conocer a Priscilla más allá de la biblioteca local, se tomó más en serio que nunca sus entrenamientos en las artes bélicas y mágicas, recibiendo de regalo la daga de plata que antes usara Braemar y prometiendo que la cuidaría tanto como a sí misma. Se hizo gradualmente más ducha en el uso de aquella discreta arma capaz de hacer cortes imperceptibles o robar vidas de corazones perforados, encontrando una forma de usarla en ambas manos y ensayando movimientos de combate similares a los de un baile. Si bien Leonisa era delgada y de mediana estatura, contaba a su favor con dos cosas: el método adquirido en sus entrenamientos con Kodziomi y una inusitada agilidad, propia de los adolescentes que desean comerse el mundo a cada minuto que pasa. Cuando logró desarmar a la naga durante una práctica luego de decenas de intentos, saltó de alegría y sus grititos se escucharon hasta en la plaza. Esa noche comió triple ración de cena y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en sus infantiles labios.

Dominar las artes arcanas era otra cosa que le fascinaba porque no tenía habilidades aparentes ni latentes. Leo hubo de aprender que la magia no era más que un asunto de concentración y corazón. "Cuando lanzas un hechizo", le dijo Braemar en una de sus primeras lecciones, "lo que haces es demostrar tu voluntad de lograr doblar las fuerzas de la naturaleza a tu favor. Es un asunto de deseo, de espíritu y de tus anhelos más intensos". Sabía la chiquilla que estas fuerzas podían usarse para el bien o para el mal, pero la magia en sí era un concepto neutro, uno de los pilares sobre los que se sustentaba la misma existencia de Enroth y muchos otros mundos más allá de las estrellas. Pasó por todas las etapas, desde sentir sus manos entibiarse gradualmente debido a la concentración hasta tener su primer gran logro en lanzar pequeñas chispas. Aprendió algunos de los hechizos más básicos, como la Flecha Mágica, a punta de puro esfuerzo, pero halló un interesante nicho en las lides del _impairment_, es decir, en esos conjuros diseñados para entorpecer al oponente: Debilidad, Lentitud, Olvido, Maldición… Muchas veces sudó y su mente quedaba nublada, pero no se dejaba vencer y volvía al día siguiente a intentarlo con más ganas. Otro factor fundamental en su ascenso como pupila fue acompañar a Lord y Lady Braemar en sus viajes para buscar artefactos, donde aprovechaba de ensayar lo adquirido y no dejaba sede del Gremio Mágico sin visitar. Jamás paraba de ensayar, sin importar si estaban a la intemperie con un frío terrible o arropados junto a la chimenea en una posada modesta. La mejor carta de su arsenal, sin embargo, la adquirió por pura suerte, cuando los emboscaron unas gárgolas poseídas dentro de una cueva y ella, en el afán de defenderse, lanzó una poderosa Bola de Fuego que las calcinó por completo. Desde ese momento dejó a ese hechizo como un equivalente de "en caso de emergencia, rompa el vidrio".

—Cortar leña me dejó cansadísimo, pero vaya que ayuda a relajar, ¿no? —murmuró él a su amada cuando regresaron al presente—. Me siento con ganas de darme un buen baño antes de almorzar.

—Y de ahí podríamos tomar una siesta de las largas en nuestra cómoda cama —lo secundó Kodziomi, captando de inmediato el hilo—. Así Leo podrá tener la tarde para sí misma y salir de casa mientras nosotros… hacemos lo que tan bien nos queda.

—¿Ya dije que te amo?

—Un millón de veces, pero cada vez que lo escucho de tus labios suena mejor.

La naga le dedicó una mirada llena de almíbar y procedió a besarlo con lengua. Estaban que se iban derechito al baño para quitarse la ropa cuando entró Leonisa con gritos que se escuchaban desde el pasillo.

—¡Perdón por interrumpirlos en un momento tan íntimo! —la chiquilla estaba toda roja y no solo por el esfuerzo—. Lord Braemar… Ha, ha llegado el momento.

—¿Qué momento, corazón? —inquirió el cazador.

—Rissa… La señora Rissa… está aquí afuera y pregunta por usted.

Humano y naga se pusieron de pie como activados por un resorte oculto en el sillón. Se miraron desconcertados antes de posar sus ojos en Leo, quien aguardaba atenta cualquier orden que desearan darle.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kodziomi—. ¿No es un error?

—No, jefa —jadeó la adolescente—. Es ella. Es tal como me la describieron: cabellera cobriza larga y ondulada, cinco pies y seis pulgadas de estatura, rostro severo pero compasivo con quienes aprecia. Incluso lleva puesta su consabida capa marrón.

Braemar sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y a punto estuvo de desmayarse. Tragó saliva antes de lanzar su pregunta.

—¿Viene sola, Leo?

—No, jefe. La acompaña una mujer mayor que creo que es su madre y viene vestida de un rojo como nunca antes había visto.

—Laetitia Falkner —deslizó él, recuperando el temple—. Hazlas pasar de inmediato a la biblioteca y pregúntales si desean algo de comer o beber. Estaremos con ellas en breve.

—Afuera hace mucho frío y no conviene dejarlas esperando —añadió la ofidia—. Ve a tomar un vaso de agua para quitarte el agitamiento, querida.

—Lo haré una vez deje instaladas a las señoras, Lady Kodziomi —dijo Leonisa—. Ahora me retiro.

Abandonó Leonisa la estancia para volver a la puerta de entrada, pero antes debía hacerse con las llaves. Una vez escuchó el portazo, la naga miró con cariño a su esposo y lo abrazó por los hombros.

—¿Creíste que alguna vez llegaría este día, corazón de mi vida? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Soñé no pocas veces con él, si he de ser honesto —respondió Braemar—. Los comas son una lotería, después de todo, y escasas garantías hay de que salgas de uno; para qué hablar de recuperar todas las facultades que te robó al destrozarte la conciencia. Sabes bien que la caída de la maestra Rissa caló hondo en mí por razones que van mucho más allá de La Gruta. Yo la admiraba y la sigo admirando.

—Lo sé —ella lo besó tenuemente, demostrando todas sus dotes de reptiliana—. Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando.

—Concédeme una pequeña licencia antes.

Braemar abrió un cajón de un mueble cercano, movió los dedos un par de veces y cogió un objeto que guardó a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Acto seguido tomó a Kodziomi de la mano y caminó la corta distancia separándolos de la biblioteca, el mismo sitio donde ambos firmaran el pacto de empleador y ayudante que posteriormente mutó en la más maravillosa experiencia de sus jóvenes vidas.

* * *

Rissa se levantó automáticamente de su silla al ver entrar a su antiguo alumno y a la naga, quienes venían caminando lado a lado, sus manos entrelazadas en un gesto de extrema lealtad y posesión. Se olvidó de la magnificencia de los libros ordenados en sus estantes, del pulcro escritorio y hasta de lo mullido de la alfombra para fijarse en él. Incluso la misma Laetitia dejó de existir temporalmente.

—¿Braemar…? —dijo en voz baja, casi sin poder creerlo.

—¿Maestra…? —retrucó él, soltando a Kodziomi y haciendo lo propio.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue darse el abrazo más grande y sincero del día. Apenas contuvieron sus ganas de llorar, pasando las manos mutuamente por sus espaldas e inhalando el aroma del otro a fin de no olvidarlo nunca más. La alquimista detectó toques de tinta sobre pergaminos, nieve y calor de hogar, mientras el chico captó sin problema alguno el aroma del mar, del cuidado y de la buena comida.

—Nunca pensé que volvería a verla viva, maestra —el cazador dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Cuando me dijeron que estaba en coma tras despertar en el hospital de Rovira se me fue el alma a los pies.

—Lo mismo sentí yo cuando mi lado malvado quiso borrarte del mapa, mi niño lindo —la mujer cerró los ojos un momento—. Jamás en mi vida me sentí tan feliz de ser derrotada sin apelación en un combate. Te debo mucho a ti y a tu novia —miró a la naga, quien asintió solemnemente.

—En estricto honor a la verdad, Lady Rissa, Braemar no es mi novio —mostró su mano derecha con el anillo de bodas—. Nos casamos hace algunos meses.

Rissa se echó automáticamente hacia atrás y miró con rostro desencajado a su madre, quien tenía una expresión pícara.

—¡Mamá, no me habías dicho que eran marido y mujer! —la reprendió la pelicobriza.

—Te dije que se habían enamorado, mi niña, y considerando por todo lo que pasaron para lograr vencer a La Gruta y ensamblar el Trueno del Titán, creí que serías capaz de conectar dichas líneas hasta llegar a la conclusión más lógica —explicó Laetitia—. Preferí que te dieras cuenta tú misma o que ellos te lo dijeran a fin de no arruinar la sorpresa.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Perdón por mi reacción —la maestra del mercurio miró a los esposos—, pero es que verte casado, mi querido muchacho, realmente me impactó. Eras tan introvertido de niño…

—Afortunadamente esa etapa ya murió, maestra —Braemar hizo una reverencia y decidió saludar a Laetitia—. Encantado de verlo nuevamente, duquesa, aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto. ¿Cuándo despertó Rissa?

—Hará tres días nada más. Yo fui la más sorprendida cuando escuché la campanilla sonar en nuestra casa de Rovira —contestó la aludida.

—¿Ahora viven en la isla? —intervino Kodziomi, haciendo un gesto para que todos se sentaran en las cómodas sillas de la biblioteca—. ¿Alguna razón particular para elegir tal sitio antes que cualquier otro?

—Rovira siempre ha sido, como ya sabrán, un rincón distinto de Bracada. Cuando cayó La Gruta aquella noche que ustedes se hicieron con el Trueno me fui para allá para así poder cuidar a mi hija como correspondía. Aguanté dos meses de visitas en el hospital hasta que me harté y decidí llevarla a casa.

—Nada supera al amor de una madre —señaló la naga con aprobación—. Dígame algo, señora Rissa. ¿En qué fue lo primero que pensó cuando despertó? Seis meses en coma dan para mucho.

—En Braemar —admitió la alquimista—. Pensé en tu marido, querida, y en lo cerca que estuve de apagar su vida para siempre, borracha de locura y megalomanía. Pensé en el asco que me dio caer tan bajo y en lo tonta que fui tras unirme a La Gruta. Quisiera pedirles disculpas a ambos de todo corazón por esa tonta pelea; no estaba en mis cabales por culpa de esa tiara que rompieron en mis propias narices.

—Nada hay que disculpar, maestra, porque usted siempre será una persona muy especial en mi vida. Fuera de Kodziomi, a quien amo con toda mi alma, mis fallecidos padres y Leonisa, usted es a quien más quiero —se sinceró el chico—. Me dolió en el alma tener que levantar mis brazos contra usted.

—Oh, mi niño…

Ambos humanos se abrazaron una vez más en medio de la biblioteca, ella sintiendo por fin que Braemar, ese extraordinario ser al que veía como un hermanito menor tierno e inteligente, por fin estaba en el _peak_ de su vida. Ahora podía permitirse ser completamente feliz.

—¿Quién es Leonisa? —inquirió tras ese tierno momento.

—La chica que les abrió la puerta —contestó él—. Lleva bastante tiempo con nosotros y llena nuestras vidas de color.

—Nunca imaginé que serías del tipo de noble que toma concubinas, muchacho —agregó Laetitia con una pequeña risa.

—¿Concubina? Oh, no. Leo tiene apenas 16 años y es demasiado joven para siquiera pensar en esa clase de cosas —corrigió la naga sin malicia—. Viene de Ikata y la tomamos como pupila a nuestra vuelta desde Southport. Yo le enseño el arte de luchar con armas y Braemar la instruye en hechizos y pociones. Su mayor sueño es…

—…ser una aventurera como Lord Braemar y Lady Kodziomi.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron que ahí estaba la chiquilla, su mirada tan atenta e inquisitiva como siempre. Se había quitado la chaqueta gruesa que solía usar en los días más fríos y apareció vestida como si estuviera lista para salir a darle piedrazos a los goblins más allá de las montañas.

—Esa fue la razón que me hizo dejar mi apacible vida como empleada en el negocio familiar para venirme a Calarnen, señora Rissa —continuó Leo—. Desde que conocí a mis ahora superiores cuando recién iniciaban su aventura que me picó el bichito y decidí pedirlo formalmente tras su regreso a Ikata. Han sido meses muy duros en los que me he dejado la piel en el terreno… pero no los cambiaría por nada. Leonisa Reddington, para servirle a usted y a Bracada —le besó la mano con sumo respeto—. Cualquier persona valorada por Lord Braemar también lo es para mí.

Repitió el gesto con Laetitia y se sentó a la izquierda de su jefe, cruzando las piernas en una inusual muestra de madurez que parecía casi cómica en comparación a sus jóvenes facciones.

—Mis grandes amigos me contaron todo lo referente a ustedes a su debido momento, así que no las juzgaré porque quienes debieron hacerlo ya dictaron sentencia —añadió solemne la chiquilla—. Aquí puede relajarse porque este es un entorno de confianza.

—Tanto mi hija como yo apreciamos este gesto de bondad, pequeña —Laetitia asintió levemente—. Lamento haber pensado al inicio que eras una concubina, pero como no diste más detalles cuando nos encontramos afuera…

—Es algo que suele pasar a menudo, duquesa. No se preocupe.

—Cambiando de tema, maestra, ¿realmente está así de bien a apenas tres días de despertar? Los comas nunca devuelven lo que se llevan.

—Créeme que este intentó ultrajarme, queridito, pero en mí encontró a un hueso demasiado duro de roer —dijo Rissa—. Tengo mi dignidad, después de todo. Lo primero que sentí fue una sensación de pesadez en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Inició así una puesta al día que se extendió hasta la noche e incluyó almuerzo, merienda y cena. Para cuando terminaron de hablar dieron casi las dos de la mañana, así que la maestra del mercurio y la duquesa se quedaron a dormir en Bakorima antes de regresar a Cerbera a la tarde del día siguiente. No hubo tema que no tocaran, desde los deliciosos detalles de la secreta boda de Braemar y Kodziomi hasta la revelación de su auténtico vínculo en el Baile Anual, el que incluyera una fantástica exhibición previa a los discursos cortesía del Trueno y un desengaño terrible para Aine, la genio socialité que vio sus esperanzas cortadas de raíz frente al mismísimo Gavin Magnus y toda la nobleza nacional. Braemar invocó el arma desde la sala de exhibición y mostró su majestuosidad a las visitantes, quienes llegaron a reír de puro gusto ante las cosquillas causadas por su electricidad estática. Las revelaciones de las penas de muerte o cárcel para los mandos medios y superiores del cabal fueron el sazón perfecto de una tertulia regada con té, leche, algo de hidromiel y diversos bocadillos caseros. Se conmovieron los dueños de casa al enterarse de cómo reaccionaron Rissa y Laetitia al verse una vez más frente a frente y cómo habían decidido dedicarse por entero a vivir el día a día juntas. La Gruta les había robado demasiado tiempo, pero nada dictaba que no pudieran recuperarlo.

Antes de irse a todos a dormir, Braemar le entregó a su maestra el objeto que sacara del cajón. Era el Anillo del Azufre Humeante que recuperaran en las dunas al sur de Skaglinden y que, por angas o por mangas, pertenecía legítimamente a la fémina. Rissa decidió guardarlo como recuerdo de sus vivencias y también del valor de su propio temple, el que le impediría descender nuevamente a lugares tan oscuros. Al contemplarla subir junto a Laetitia a la habitación de huéspedes, ubicada al frente de la principal, Leonisa no pudo evitar pensar que tanto ella como sus demás amigos estaban realmente benditos por poder disfrutar cosas tan maravillosas en sus vidas.

—Buenas noches, jefe y jefa —dijo con un bostezo—. Vaya día este, ¿no?

—El mejor que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, querida —Kodziomi le besó la frente—. Duerme bien.

Una vez la chiquilla desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto, la naga y el humano quedaron a solas en la base de la escalera, donde compartieron un último beso antes de ir a buscar sus toallas y darse ese exquisito baño saturado de vapor y aceites aromáticos. La vida les sonreía.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Hará mucho que no visitaba el universo de_ Heroes of Might & Magic, _así que decidí hacerlo con una de las tramas de Trueno Sangriento que dejé intencionalmente abierta — el coma de Rissa y cómo su evolución afectó a la señora Laetitia tras la caída de La Gruta. Mi plan inicial era hacer una historia algo más larga y por capítulos, pero cuando terminé de escribirla y la vi estructurada como una novelilla, decidí dejarla como la han leído, con una extensión algo más breve que un single de Kindle. Los comas son un asunto complicado sea cual sea nuestra personalidad y, al aplicar este escenario a una fémina en el molde de Rissa (imponente y orgullosa a veces, recatada y querendona en otras), estructuré un interesante ejercicio construido sobre la base de lo que podemos expresar en público y en privado, así como de lo que realmente admitimos ser una vez contemplamos cuánto tiempo perdimos bajo las pesadas mantas de la oscuridad. Quienes me han leído desde que comencé a publicar aquí saben sobre mi enfoque en pensamientos y paradigmas antes que acciones y lo mucho que cuesta hilarlos para calar en el corazón. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que_ He Vuelto _les dejara un sabor agradable._

_Como siempre, son bienvenidos a dejarme sus comentarios e impresiones usando la caja ahí abajo; mientras lo hagan educada y constructivamente les responderé feliz de la vida. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo proyecto!_


End file.
